


Guilt is a Rope that Wears Thin

by amartin120310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Sirius Black Lives, Virginity, badass Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartin120310/pseuds/amartin120310
Summary: Ron dies during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry, overtaken with guilt, runs away and meets up with his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius trains Harry and prepares him for adulthood, when he finally goes back for Hermione. Will she accept him? Can he accept himself? H/Hr Angsty, Sexy. Hermione are Harry are badass together. Note: I have ignored the Binding Magical Contract part of canon.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. The Black Lake

**_Now what?_ ** **Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure Fleur was coming… But still no sign. There was nothing to do except…**

**He snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Ron and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Harry pulled out his wand.**

**“Get out of the way!”**

**Only bubbles flew out of his mouth, but he had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood him, because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry’s wand, and they looked…**

Angry. Harry saw them break their circle around Ron and the little girl and start advancing upon him. Harry weighed his options. Give up on the little girl and peacefully save Ron or fight his way through and save them both. It was an easy choice. 

Harry started firing off curses and the mermen dodged out of the way. Harry was able to swim forward and grab Ron and the girl. But the mermen were on their way back and their spears were held in front of them. Harry felt a slight movement and turn to see Ron on his right, eyes open wide. He looked left and the young girl too was starting to come awake. Harry looked at Ron and they both began to kick up towards the surface. Harry continued to shoot Body Bind curses at the mermen below. He looked up and saw the sun shining down through the lake. His gills began to disappear …

**He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again… he was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth… yet the darkness was definitely thinning now… he could see daylight above him…**

The mermen were slowing down, afraid of reaching the surface. They screamed in rage and one of them threw a spear up at the three of them. Harry looked upward, held on harder to his two companions and kicked with all his might towards the surface.

**Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protect; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn’t breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop-**

And then the three of them broke the still surface of the lake. Harry gulped down the freshest air of his life and looked down at the girl. She didn’t seem to understand where she was and began speaking in rapid French.

“It’s OK,” Harry said over the roar of the crowd. “You’re safe now.” He turned to grin at Ron but Ron wasn’t smiling back. He was holding a long spear that was protruding from his stomach. His legs stopped kicking and he began to sink below the surface of the lake.

“Oh, God, Ron!” Harry yelled and pulled his friend up. He maneuvered Ron onto his back and began to drag him towards shore. “Ron, c’mon mate stay with me.” Ron could only moan in reply. “HELP!” Harry screamed and tried to wave towards shore. “HELP ME!” But the thunderous applause of the crowd was too much and Harry knew he would never make it alone.

“Harry,” Ron whispered, every breath labored as the pool of red around him grew. “Best... mate…” and Harry felt Ron take his last breath. The girl began to cry and the crowd finally started to realize that something was wrong. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey jumped into a nearby boat and came rapidly towards the trio.

“No,” Harry muttered, taking his friend in the arms. Oblivious to the world, Harry began to cry. “What have I done? What have I done?” he cried into Ron’s shirt. The boat finally reached them and Harry could hear Professor Dumbledore’s voice from far away. But he couldn’t make out the words. He couldn't breath. He stopped kicking his legs and let the water engulf him and Ron as they slowly sank before the surface of the water.

They were abruptly yanked out of the water and neatly deposited into the bottom of the boat.

“Oh, Albus,” McGonagall cried out as she fell to her knees beside the boys. “What have you done?” Harry had lowered his head to Ron’s chest and wouldn’t move. McGonagall put her thin arm around him and gently pulled him away.

“I’m so sorry Harry but you have to let go,” she said softly, tears running down her face. “Let Madam Pomfrey see to him.” She turned him away from Albus and gathered Harry and the small girl into her arms. 

Albus Dumbledore was left with nothing to say to the grief stricken boy. Instead, he slowly turned towards the crowd and amplified his voice.

“Prefects, take your houses back to your common rooms and await further instructions. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, I will ask that you too please return to your dormitories. Miss Delacour, you may wait for your sister. Professors, please wait at the shore.” With that Dumbledore turned down to look at Madam Pomfrey who had been examining Ron. She slowly shook her head and began to silently mutter over Ron’s body. Dumbledore realized he had made a grave error in allowing a 14 year old boy to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and would be making amends as soon as they reached the castle.

Harry allowed himself to be set on the ground when they reached shore. So many things were happening around him but Harry was unable to move. Why would the mermen attack like that? On whose orders? Why were his two best friends allowed to be suspended under water for who knows how long? Why was Ron dead? Why were his parents dead?

 _Me,_ Harry realized with a start. _Everyone’s dead because of me._ Harry shot up off the ground and began to run. He could hear Hagrid yell after him but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he needed to run as far away as possible. He raced towards the forbidden forest, ignoring the burning in his legs and the pounding in his chest. He ran away from the tournament, from the death of Ron, from the death of his parents….

When he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Harry stopped and looked up. In the Gryffindor tower looking down at him, was Hermione. She stood tall even though Harry could tell she had been crying. Her hair was frizzy and wild but her eyes were fierce as she stared down at him.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the darkness. That path lead to the unknown, a world without Hogwarts, without the death of everyone he ever knew and loved. Everyone except…

Hermione. He looked up at her. He loved her, of that he was certain. But he couldn’t stay at Hogwarts, loving her, knowing that she too would die because of him. He had to keep her safe, for now until he was considered an adult in wizarding society and could make his own choices.

“Stay with me,” Hermione whispered and put her hand on the window. Harry looked so unsure, standing at the edge of what was to be his path forward. She knew he must have an extreme amount of guilt over what happened but she needed him to get through this. He couldn’t leave her when she had already lost one best friend today. 

Harry knew the most unselfish thing was to leave and never look back. But he hated leaving Hermione like this. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He thought about the day they first met.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry yelled, tears streaming down his face. A silvery stag leapt from the tip of his wand and galloped up towards the window where Hermione was waiting. She opened the window and held out her hand to the majestic being. He lowered his head into her hand before raising his gaze to meet her eyes.

 _I’ll be back for you,_ she heard him say in her head. Hermione gasped and the silvery stag was gone. She bent over the window and sought out Harry but he had already disappeared into the forest. Hermione brought her hand to her heart, the same hand that Harry’s stag had kissed moments before.


	2. The Godfather

_ Harry was running through the forest, as fast as he could, away from Hogwarts and the death of his best friend. The Forbidden Forest stretched out before him, a tangle of twisted oaks, fallen branches and thorn bushes. The trees blocked the sun so the passing of time was impossible to tell. Harry didn’t know where he was going, only that he needed to get away. He paused to take a breath when he heard a noise in the canopy of trees above him. Whipping around, Harry pulled out his wand and aimed high. A mass of white fur flew straight at his face but Harry only grinned. _

_ “Hedwig, you clever owl,” he said to her. She landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear, as if agreeing with his statement. It was then Harry had an idea.  _

_ “Dobby! If you can hear me all the way out here - ARGH!” Dobby had apparated approximately 2 inches away from Harry causing him to stumble back and fall hard on the forest ground. Hedwig took flight with an agitated hoot and landed on a branch above Harry. _

_ “Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, sir,” he started and walked toward Harry with drooping ears, “it’s just that Dobby heard what happened and hoped that Harry Potter would summon Dobby.” At this, Dobby’s ears perked up and he held out a hand to Harry who was too stunned to move. Harry got to his feet and gave the elf a wary look. _

_ “It’s OK Dobby just… not so close next time,” Harry said. “But I’m glad you’re here.” Dobby’s eyes widened with hope as he looked up at Harry. _

_ “How can Dobby help, sir?” he asked. _

_ “Can you apparate me to Sirius Black?” Harry asked. Dobby’s ears began to droop again. _

_ “Normally, Dobby would, sir, but Sirius Black is familiar with the magic of house elves and has warded against them.” Dobby looked saddened by the thought but perked up when Harry laughed. _

_ “That’s what Hedwig is for, Dobby. She can carry a message to Sirius and tell him to lower the wards so that we can reach him,” Harry looked up at Hedwig and realized that he had no quill or parchment. _

_ “Uh, Dobby, do you have something to write on?” At that, Dobby snapped his fingers and a quill and parchment immediately appeared. Harry wrote a short note to Sirius informing him of his plan and Hedwig dutifully flew down and landed on his shoulder. _

_ “Make sure Sirius gets this OK girl? It’s really important” he said as he tied the small bit of parchment to her leg. Hedwig gave him a look as if she was offended that he think that note would not reach its destination. With a flap of wings, Hedwig was gone into the air. _

_ At the same moment, Harry felt a puff of air fly past his face and when he turned around, he and Dobby were no longer in the hills of Scotland but the sanctuary of Godric’s Hollow. _

_ “Dobby had to get Harry Potter away. They had found him.” _

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!” Harry was violently shaken awake as a fireworks show blasted around his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. He turned to the nightstand to put on his glasses and came face to face with his godfather, Sirius Black.

“Thanks but why did you HAVE TO DO THIS?!?” Harry pointed to the fireworks and raised his voice to be heard above them. Sirius only grinned and put a pointy birthday hat on Harry’s head. Harry groaned and tried to roll away but to no avail. Sirius pulled his godson out of bed but thankfully, stopped the fireworks show.

“Come downstairs. Kreacher made your favorite breakfast and you have some gifts to open,” Sirius said with a wink. He apparated downstairs and Harry was left alone. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.

Seventeen year old Harry looked different from fourteen year old Harry. His face had lost the roundness associated with youth and the cheekbones were more sculpted. He had let his hair grow out to his shoulders, mostly to cover his scar but partly because there was no one to tell him to cut it. His glasses were more rectangular in shape, he felt like the round ones had drawn more attention to his face. But probably the biggest change was not in his face, but in his body. Harry had been thin and lanky at fourteen but he was lean and muscular at seventeen. Sirius had been training Harry himself (with a little help from his friends) but he worked Harry hard. He not only trained Harry in spells and potions and history, but also in athletics and agility. Sirius said that sometimes being faster would save his life.

Harry looked away from his reflection. His eyes were the one thing that hadn’t changed on him and it still wasn’t easy to be reminded of his mother, especially a day when she should be celebrating her son’s first day as an adult in wizard society.

Harry walked downstairs and was greeted by the sight of a stack of blueberry pancakes packed so high, that they must have been held up by magic. Sirius was leaning against the counter with a goofy grin on his face. The coffee cup in his right hand said, “#1 Dog” on it and it had a small chip on the handle.

“There must be 100 pancakes on that stack!” Harry exclaimed. Kreacher poked his head from behind the stack and proudly looked up at the pancake tower.

“Kreacher wanted it to be a breakfast birthday cake.” He snapped his fingers and 17 candles appeared on the top of the stack. Harry was grateful they didn’t light. He had no idea how he was going to be able to reach up to the ceiling to blow them out. Luckily, Sirius intervened before Kreacher tried to light them.

“Take a seat, Harry, and dig in,” Sirius said and moved to sit down as well. Harry sat down and sighed with determination. He picked up a fork and knife and began to eat with gusto. It was a good ten minutes before Harry came up for air and noticed that Sirius was looking at him funny.

“What?” Harry asked after his swallowed his millionth bite of pancake. Sirius rubbed his hands together and looked out the window. When he began to speak, it was in soft tones.

“You are an adult today in wizard society so that has a lot of bearing. I have tried to teach you and love you the past few years but now the path ahead of you is your choice. Voldemort is still out there, biding his time until he can get to you. He may still only be a shell of a man, but he is dangerous. I know you are still wrestling with what happened in the lake,” at this Sirius turned from the window to meet Harry’s eye, “but it was not your fault. And you left behind the only person who could have comforted you.” Harry’s eyes darkened and he looked away first. Sirius pretended not to notice the tear fall onto Harry’s plate of pancakes.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is… We have worked hard for three years. And whatever you decide to do, I will support you and love you. I will fight for you Harry. Always.” Sirius reached across the table and grasped Harry’s forearm. Both men stayed locked in that position for a precious few seconds before Harry finally looked up.

He had been thinking about this day, every day since he walked away from Hogwarts. Voldemort had to die, of that he was certain. But he was worried that his dueling and defense skills were still not up to par. He had no idea what the students at Hogwarts were learning because he had severed all communication. Well, after he sent one letter to Hermione trying to explain his situation and asking her not to contact him… then there was no communication. Sirius had read The Daily Prophet first for a few months before there was no longer any mention of Ron.

Harry had rarely left Grimmauld Place. There was no need. Kreacher bought everything they needed for the house including food and more books that Harry needed for his studies. No one knew of its existence or if they had, they had mysteriously forgotten the moment that Harry and Sirius had walked back into it three years ago. Sirius gave Kreacher his mother’s old bedroom and converted the attic into a dueling/workout area. Since Sirius was Harry’s guardian, he was allowed to practice his magic within the confines of 12 Grimmauld Place but not outside it. Until today.

But magic was the last thing on Harry’s mind today. Because everyday when he woke up and every night before he went to bed, no matter how tired his muscles were or how grueling the lessons, he always had the same thought. That of a young woman with bushy brown hair and fierce eyes.

“I want to see Hermione.”


	3. The Reunion

_ I’ll be back for you, she heard him say in her head. Hermione gasped and the silvery stag was gone. She bent over the window and sought out Harry but he had already disappeared into the forest. Hermione brought her hand to her heart, the same hand that Harry’s stag had kissed moments before. _

_ Hermione realized that there were two options here. Either Harry would come back or he wouldn’t. In the case of the latter, she needed to think and stay alive. She looked around at her sleeping roommates. Chances are the boys were sleeping too. If not… well, she could probably think of something. _

_ She grabbed her Hogwarts robe, wrapping it around herself as she walked downstairs into the common room. Most people had already gone to bed and the few who were awake were studying and paying her no attention. Hermione quickly but confidently walked up the boys staircase and opened the room that used to sleep Ron and Harry. She looked around and straight into the eyes of Neville Longbottom.  _

_ “What are you doing here, Hermione?” Neville whispered. Hermione noticed that Dean and Seamus were fast asleep but Neville looked like he had been crying. Hermione cast about for an answer and realized that she didn’t have to fake her sadness. The tears rushed out. _

_ “Neville, I’m so sorry, I just wanted to… you know… be here. Where Ron was and Harry…” she looked down and tried to control the real emotion that threatened a total meltdown. Neville nodded and looked away. He stood up and looked at Hermione awkwardly, leaning forward as if to give her a hug but then thought better of it. _

_ “Well, then,” Neville said and started to back away towards the door. “I’m just gonna use the loo… er, I mean, I’m gonna go so you can… just, take your time, Hermione,” and with that, Neville turned and left the room, leaving Hermione alone with her memories. And her plan. _

_ She went to Harry’s trunk first. She rooted around in the bottom of the trunk until she found what she was looking for: the Marauder’s Map and the Invisibility Cloak. Two useful products that should not be in the wrong hands. She didn’t know what would happen to his stuff if he didn’t come back but if he did come back… well, then she would have kept his stuff safe. As she straightened, she stuffed the map and invisibility cloak in her robes. She turned to go but they noticed the book by Harry’s bed. She was intrigued, what could Harry be reading in bed? _

_ That was when she saw the cover. Hermione opened the book with trembling fingers and saw a picture of baby Harry, no more than a year old, held in his parents’ arms. Hermione felt the tears well up again so she gently closed the book and tucked it into her robes. She walked towards the door of the dormitory without a backwards glance. _

Hermione Granger woke with a start, immediately knowing two things were certain. For one, today was Harry’s 17th birthday, which meant he was a legal adult in the wizarding world. The second thing she knew: she was in deep shit.

Voldemort was still a shell of a man, but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t command his army of death eaters. After Harry disappeared into the Forbidden Forest three years ago, Voldemort was able to quietly gather all of his former death eaters back to him. He was protected around the clock while his death eaters carried out various horrible and debilitating acts on both wizards and muggles. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic chose to ignore all the signs and refused to let the Daily Prophet print anything about the terror attacks happening all over the country. Public statements reiterated “accidents” that poor wizards had and the muggles were never even mentioned. Most of the wizarding community thought that they were safe.

Hermione Granger was not “most” people. She studiously worked her way through Hogwarts and was able to graduate a year early. It was unheard of and Dumbledore almost prohibited it. But when a pushy Hermione Granger went over his head to the Minister of Magic and mentioned that he had personally helped her achieve this goal, Dumbledore had no choice but to let her take all the required exams. She passed, not only with flying colors, but at the top of that class as well, shocking no one.

Summers were spent studying of a different kind. Hermione told her parents that she was staying at friends’ houses; they had no idea that one of her friends had died and the other one has disappeared. She scoured the countryside looking for Voldemort, and used the invisibility cloak to gain access to death eater camps. She even interned at the Ministry of Magic last summer, trying to find any relevant information. Currently she had a list of all the confirmed death eaters but still did not have a lead on where Voldemort was hiding. She figured that Peter Pettigrew was transporting him to a new location every week, and most death eaters had no idea where he went. She knew that Lucius Malfoy was one of the richest death eaters and probably had more information than most of the others. She had kept a tight tail on him this summer and was currently camped outside of his mansion in the countryside.

Unfortunately, her alarms currently were going off at her camp, warning her of danger. Hermione grabbed her backpack with the Undetectable Extension Charm on it, slipped on her tennis shoes and walked towards the entrance of her tent. She heard voices outside and strained to listen.

“I’m telling you, there’s something weird around the air here,” she heard an unfamiliar voice speak. Her charms around her campground were numerous and perhaps, she realized now, she went overboard and caused more of a disturbance than she thought. Hermione held her wand up a little higher and held her breath.

“Where are you, girly?” she heard the unmistakable voice of Fenrir Greyback. She had encountered him once before, during one of his raids on a Muggle household. Hermione had followed him and his crew under the invisibility cloak and had distracted him long enough for the Muggles to run away. Greyback was furious and Hermione just barely managed to apparate away. She knew he had been hunting her and probably recognized her scent through her wards.

Hermione realized she was close to something if Fenrir was here, outside of Malfoy’s house. What if Voldemort was inside Malfoy Mansion right now? If she disapparated now, Voldemort would be moved and she would lose her opportunity. On the other hand…

“NOW!” she heard them scream and break through her wards. Some of them were slowed by the massive boils that appeared on their faces but she knew it wouldn’t affect Fenrir. Hermione backed up and tried to disapparate but found she was unable. Someone had fired an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and Hermione couldn’t believe her bad luck.

Fenrir walked confidently through the open tent flap and licked his lips at a horrified Hermione. 

“You may have downed my crew with your spells and wards but I am not as easily felled,” Fenrir growled with anticipation at his prey. Hermione braced herself and managed a small smirk on her face.

“Nice to see you again, dog,” she taunted him and almost seemed to relax. “Do you lay at the foot of Voldemort’s bed or does he make you sleep on the ground?” She laughed a little at her own joke, but her insides were wrapped around each other and her thighs were tense with anticipation. She quickly sidestepped Fenrir as he lunged towards her. He rolled and came back fast but Hermione was prepared.

“Stupefy!” she yelled, the spell hitting Fenrir straight in the chest. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop him and Hermione barely put up a shield charm before Fenrir ran right into it, throwing Hermione back and landing on her stomach. Fenrir lunged again but Hermione used a powerful Aguamenti Spell to push him back and propel herself back on her feet.

Fenrir stood back and shook himself, not unlike a dog. He raised his head and howled, an evil, loathsome noise that made Hermione break out in goosebumps.

“Oh, I’m gonna have my fun with you, girly,” he said and rolled his shoulders back. Hermione involuntary took a step backwards as she heard a small pop. A house elf had appeared in front of Hermione and pointed a long finger at Fenrir. 

“You will not hurt Miss Hermy!” Dobby shot a magical blast of energy at Fenrir, shooting him back through a hole in the tent and turned and grabbed Hermione’s hand. With another small pop, they had left the woods by Malfoy Manor and ended up outside a small cottage on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Hermione was still in a crouched position as she took in her surroundings.

“Dobby, it’s really great to see you, but where the hell are we?” Hermione asked, looking around, wands still at the ready. She hadn’t seen the elf in years and was wondering who his current master was now. She didn’t know if she was in another bad situation and was always prepared for the worst.

“Don’t be mad at Dobby, Miss,” Dobby said, “Dobby was only doing what master asked,” Dobby waved his hand toward the cottage, and Hermione noticed a tall, dark haired man walking towards her.

“Don’t come any closer!” she yelled at him. “I am not in the mood today.” She continued to point her wand at this man who was 50 feet or more away. She didn’t know if he was a muggle or a wizard but that didn’t matter to her right now. Her blood was still pumping from her fight with Fenrir and she thought she might have a broken rib from her fall. Nonetheless, she vowed to stay vigilant.

The dark haired man stayed where he was. She noticed that he wore muggle clothing, dark denim jeans and a black v neck shirt. He was lithe but strong; she could see his arm muscles underneath his shirt. As her eyes took in his appearance, she focused on his face. It was hard to see but his hair was slightly messy and she could just make out something on his forehead…

Hermione gasped and straightened up, lowering her wand. She walked towards the boy who broke her heart, the boy who abandoned her years ago, the boy who had no idea what she had endured for years, the boy that had become a man. When she was within three feet of Harry Potter, she stopped.

“It’s nice to see you, Hermione,” he offered after a long silence. “I’ve missed you,” he said sheepishly.

Hermione took a deep breath, leaned forward and punched Harry as hard as she could in the jaw.


	4. The Firewhiskey

Harry couldn’t believe how much Hermione had grown up. She was no longer the awkward fifteen year old with bushy brown hair. She was a more mature eighteen year old with brown hair that was braided back from her face and pulled into a high ponytail. She looked like she had been working out and tight cargo pants fitted her toned thighs while her black tank top showed off her shoulders and arms. Harry couldn’t help but notice the swell of her breasts as she crossed the 50 or so feet towards him. He was thrilled that she was finally able to see one of the Potter homes but first he had to deal with his apology.

“It’s nice to see you, Hermione,” he offered after a long silence. “I’ve missed you,” he said sheepishly. When she leaned forward, Harry actually believe that she was coming in for a hug but instead… 

Hermione took a deep breath, leaned forward and punched Harry as hard as she could in the jaw.

“Yea, OK,” Harry said, reaching his hand up to massage his tender face. “I never meant to hurt you,” Harry held up his hand as Hermione pulled hers back for another blow. “You got one freebie. Please don’t do that again.”

Harry and Hermione continued to stare at each other until Hermione lowered her hand. Harry noticed that she was nursing one side of her ribs, and a large bruise was beginning to form on her forehead.

“I have firewhiskey,” Harry said, nodding toward the cottage behind him. Hermione nodded and walked past him. Harry heaved a large internal sigh.  _ This is going to be more difficult than I expected,  _ he thought. Harry assumed that Hermione would still be in school, having achieved Head Girl status and spending every day thinking about him like he thought about her. But it seemed she had been busier than he thought. Her eyes showed neither the youthful glow nor the lovingness that he expected.

Harry followed her into the cottage. She had stopped in the entrance to look around, her hand tense, as if ready to draw her wand at a moment’s notice. What she saw was a living room with fireplace that had a crackling fire in it, a small dining room and a kitchenette. Down the hallway in the back held two bedrooms and a cozy bathroom. Harry knew that his mom had decorated it years ago, so while everything was 20 years out of date, it was clean and homey.

Harry sidestepped her and walked straight to an armchair in front of the fireplace, gesturing her to the armchair across from him. Hermione walked slowly and carefully lowered herself into an incredibly comfortable armchair. Two highball glasses of firewhiskey appeared on the table between them and Harry immediately lifted his to his mouth. He needed time to think. Hermione still hadn’t said a single word to him and she looked like she may never speak to him again. 

A small tray of sandwiches materialized on the small table followed closely by the appearance of Dobby and Winky.

“Does Harry Potter or Miss Hermy need anything from us?” Dobby asked, looking from Harry to Hermione and back again. Harry looked closely at Hermione and could see she was definitely in pain. 

“Hermione, Winky is a healer. If you let her examine you, she can probably help,” Harry said. Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyed and cautiously pulled off her tank top. Harry’s eyes widened but he wisely said nothing. There was a deep bruise under her left breast that looked like a broken rib injury. Harry quickly looked away and busied himself with looked at the intricacies of the ice in his whiskey glass. He heard Winky move to get something, and then Hermione’s sharp intake of breath when Winky touched her ribs.

“Two broken ribs, Miss Hermy, but I will get them healed in two days,” Winky said. She snapped her fingers and Harry could hear a large bandage wrap around Hermione’s midsection. Harry looked back as Hermione was pulling her shirt back on.

“Thank you Winky, that was very generous of you to help me,” Hermione said. She leaned back in her armchair as Winky and Dobby apparated away. Hermione picked up her whiskey and drank the whole thing in one large swallow. It automatically refilled and she took another small sip before putting it down and looking at Harry. They stared at each other for 10 seconds; the only sound was the ticking of a cuckoo clock and the crackling of the fire. Harry knew he had to speak first.

“I blamed myself for Ron’s death,” he said, breaking the eye contact first and looking at the glass of whiskey. He didn’t see Hermione’s look of pain. “I know now that it wasn’t my fault. The mermen, the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore,” Harry shook his head to tear out the image of Ron with a trident protruding out of his stomach. “It wasn’t my fault but at the time I thought it was. I couldn’t face you after he died, and seeing the blame on your face would have killed me. You were everything-” Harry stopped himself and looked over at Hermione. She was studiously avoiding his gaze and was looking into the fire instead. 

“Dobby found me in the woods and apparated me to Godric’s Hollow,” Harry continued. “I went to the local pub and waited for Sirius to come get me and take me to Grimmauld Place.” Harry didn’t tell her that he went to his parents grave first and confessed his sins to them. “I have been with Sirius all this time. He helped show me that what happened in the lake wasn’t my fault. He also trained me in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History, Transfiguration,” Harry paused, wondering if he should tell her, but decided against it. “I haven’t really left Grimmauld place in 3 years. I have to defeat Voldemort but I was too young back then. I knew too little. I still don’t think I know enough.” Hermione glanced sharply at Harry and then looked away. “I have been training for 3 years until today, the day I can legally perform magic. I had to leave back then. Everyone I have ever...” Harry stopped and put down his empty glass. He knew he was rambling but he couldn’t confess everything to the young woman sitting before him. He leaned forward in his armchair and looked at Hermione until she met his gaze.

“I am going to kill Voldemort. But I had to see you first. I shouldn't have left you alone at Hogwarts. I’m sorry.” Harry let the silence stretch between them. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then abruptly closed it. Her eyes closed and Harry could see her internal struggle. When she opened them again, Harry was still looking at her.

“I’m going to bed,” she announced, standing up and making her way to the back bedroom. Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

_ At least she spoke to me,  _ he thought. His glass refilled with firewhiskey and Harry picked it up absentmindedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ I can’t tell you where I am, only that I’m safe. I hope one day you will forgive me for what happened. Please don’t try and contact me. I know we will see each other again one day.  _

_ Love, _

_ Harry  _

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in months. She could smell the bacon and coffee her mom was making downstairs. Her dad was probably on his second cup of coffee reading  _ The Telegraph  _ at the kitchen table. Hermione sat straight up in bed and pointed her wand at the small creature by the door.

“Winky didn’t mean to startle Miss Hermy,” Winky cowered by the door but stood her ground. Hermione immediately put her wand away.

“I’m so sorry Winky! You scared me. I forgot…” Hermione looked around her for the first time. Last night she was too tired to do anything but pull the covers over her head and fall asleep. Today, she noticed the small chest at the foot of the twin bed, the flying broomstick curtains and a golden snitch handle as the doorknob.  _ This was Harry’s old room,  _ Hermione realized with a start. She looked back at Winky.

“Winky has clean clothes for Miss Hermy,” she said, pointing to the clothes on the chest. “They were Miss Lilly’s but Harry Potter insists that I cleans your clothes this morning.” Winky and Hermione both looked down at the clothes that Hermione hadn’t bothered to take off last night. The tank top had holes in it and the pants were frayed and dusty.

“Um, thank you Winky,” Hermione said, getting out of bed. “Let me just grab something.” Hermione pulled something out of her front pocket, set it down on the bed and tapped it twice with her wand. It very quickly turned into a small backpack. Hermione quickly undressed and pulled on Lilly Potter’s clothes.

“Winky, if you don’t mind, I have some other clothes …” Hermione immediately dug into her backpack and pulled out assorted pants, socks and shirts, all in the same state as her current clothes. Winky tried very hard not to wrinkle her nose.

“Winky will take care of it Miss Hermy,” Winky said as she snapped her fingers and disapparated with all of the clothes. Hermione sighed and went into the small washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She took a good look at herself in the mirror.  _ It’s time to talk,  _ she thought.  _ He wants to defeat Voldemort, so do I. Treat him like a battle buddy, not like the boy who abandoned you three years ago.  _ She stood up and walked down the small hallway to the kitchenette where a dark haired young man was dancing to some internal music and making bacon.

Hermione stopped mid stride and her jaw dropped. Harry was wearing black denim pants and a green tee shirt. He was dancing back and forth in front of the tiny burner and pulling the last of the bacon out of the skillet. He quickly grabbed the bowl of eggs and whisked them expertly into the hot bacon grease. Hermione could swear she heard him hum a snippet of “Paint it Black” and he took the cooked eggs off of the stove and turned around. He yelped and nearly dropped the pan when he saw her but recovered quickly and moved toward the table.

“Breakfast?” he asked nonchalantly. Hermione smirked as he used his wand to pour two cups of coffee and levitate them over to the table. Hermione grabbed the bacon and sat across from Harry at the table.

“So, you are back to kill Voldemort?” she asked him as she dug into the pan of eggs.

“That’s right,” Harry said, looking at her quickly before grabbing a piece of bacon. “Sirius and I have been doing a lot of research and I want to talk some ideas over with you.”

Hermione set down her eggs and looked at him. Harry was leaning on the table with both elbows and acting as if running ideas by her was entirely natural.

“Why me?” she asked. “You haven’t asked my opinion in three years.” Harry had the grace to look abashed. “Besides, why would I want to help you?”

“Because I know you have been hunting Voldemort every summer for the past three years,” Harry leaned back with his mug of coffee and waited. Hermione ran through the ways he could have kept tabs on her. She had been in the Daily Prophet twice, once for her internship last summer and once when she was the only student to ever graduate Hogwarts a year early. But neither of those two articles mentioned her hunting Voldemort. Harry said it had been only him and Sirius for years. But with Sirius came-

“Kreacher,” Hermione said, nodding and looking thoughtful.  _ House Elves are certainly more powerful than I expected,  _ she thought. “Dobby and Winky, depending on how long you have been enslaving them,” Hermione said.

“Now hold on one minute there, Hermione.” Harry looked pissed. “You can judge me for the things I have done, but you sure as hell cannot judge me on things you know nothing about!” Harry’s voice raised slightly but he gathered himself when he noticed Hermione’s hand go tense. “I hired Dobby and Winky when I got to Grimmauld Place. They each get a galleon every month. I offered more,” Harry said when Hermione looked like she wanted to speak. “But they wouldn’t hear of it. They are happy here so please try not to pull a wand on either of them again.” Hermione glanced up sharply and saw a small grin on Harry’s face.  _Busted,_ she thought.

“OK, Harry,” Hermione said with a sigh. “You know I have been hunting Voldemort. I know most of the Death Eaters by name. I know Lucius Malfoy is the richest, by far. I know they move Voldemort around but I can never get a handle of exactly where at any given time. I had been camped by Malfoy’s mansion when Greyback attacked me.” Harry noticed Hermione’s eyes darken at this but she chose to ignore it. “I will help you because I haven’t gotten anywhere lately and a new lead would be great.”

Harry looked at her thoughtfully and stood up. He held his hand out to her and she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“I have to show you something but we need to apparate there,” Harry said. “Winky will bring all of your stuff because we probably won’t come back here for quite some time.” Harry continued to hold out his hand. Hermione braced herself and reached for him. As soon as she touched his hand, Harry pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione was taken aback and only stared at him. With a grin, he turned on the spot and side apparated them both to a street in London. Hermione tried to twist out of his arms but he was stronger than he looked. He turned to face Hermione and held her right hand in his left. With his right hand, he held her arm behind her back. He pulled her towards him and Hermione couldn’t help but gasp when their bodies met. Harry’s grin was gone as looked down into her face and held her tightly. Hermione’s lips parted slightly and Harry leaned down and laid his cheek on hers. She could feel his lips move against her cheek and his breath was hot on her ear.

“The location of Sirius Black’s house is at 12 Grimmauld Place.”


	5. The Horcrux

As 12 Grimmauld Place materialized across the street, Harry slowly pulled back from Hermione.  _ She looks disappointed,  _ Harry thought as he broke away and took a step back. She had continued to look at him but as Grimmauld Place came fully into view, she turned towards it.

“Shall we?” asked Harry. Hermione nodded and they walked towards the front door. Harry walked in with Hermione tight on his heels. He walked down the hallway to the most likely place Sirius would be at this time of morning: the kitchen. Sure enough, he was sitting at the table drinking coffee out of his “#1 Dog” mug.

“Hermione!” Sirius jumped up from the table and rushed over to give Hermione a bone breaking hug. She stiffened slightly and Harry pulled back on Sirius’s shoulder.

“She’s got a few broken ribs, Sirius,” Harry said quickly. “Greyback.” Sirius growled and then turned toward Hermione.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione, I didn’t know,” Sirius said, looking concerned.

“That’s OK,” Hermione said, wiping her eyes from the tears that automatically came to her eyes from the pain. “Winky took very good care of me.” At the sound of her name, Winky popped in and gently laid her hand on Hermione’s ribs. Hermione took a deep breath and looked surprised

“There,” Winky said, stepping back. “That should help ease the pain.” She popped out as quickly as she had come in.

There was a long, drawn out pause as Sirius was thinking about Greyback and Harry and Hermione were looking at each other, thinking of their bodies pressed against each other outside. Harry was the first to shake himself out of it.

“OK, everyone sit down. We need coffee, then we need to talk. Sirius, is Lupin on his way?” Sirius nodded his affirmation. “Good. He knows the first part so we can tell Hermione about it without him.” Harry offered a chair to Hermione and she sank into it. Harry grabbed two cups of coffee for himself and Hermione and sat down next to her. Sirius refilled his cup and sat back in his chair, allowing Harry to take the lead.

“Hermione, have you ever heard of Horcruxes?” Harry asked. When she said she didn’t, Harry continued. “A Horcrux is an object in which a dark wizard has placed a piece of his soul to achieve immortality. We think Voldemort has done this.” Harry stopped when Hermione gasped. “We think Voldemort has done this 7 times,” he continued. Hermione just stared at him.

“Remember Voldemort’s diary in second year? The one I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry said. Hermione nodded. “That was one. It certainly held a piece of Voldemort’s soul.”

“But wait,” Hermione said. “How would you even know about Horcruxes?” She looked at Harry, who in turn looked at Sirius.

“Dumbledore,” Sirius said with a heavy sigh, “is dying.” He waited to see Hermione’s reaction but she looked neither surprised or upset. Sirius let it go and continued. “He found out about them and has already destroyed another one. A ring. But not before it took a terrible toll on him.” Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Harry.

“We debated on telling Dumbledore that Harry was here but ultimately decided that while he thinks he knows best, and what he does is for the greater good, that old fool has garnered a lot of knowledge that we didn’t have time to find. He is not allowed to come here but we have corresponded throughout the years. He found the ring two years ago but it wasn’t until Christmas last year that we figured out how to destroy them.” Sirius grinned and looked like a proud father.

“The Sword of Gryffindor,” Harry said. “I had done a lot of research on goblin made weaponry and muggle philosophy. ‘That which does not kill me makes me stronger.’ The sword was imbibed with basilisk venom, a powerful poison. I suggested that Dumbledore use it on the ring. But he put the ring on first. Fool,” Harry shook his head. “The poison will kill him, soon. We also found Salazar Slytherin’s locket that Sirius’s brother had stolen from one of Voldemort’s little plans. That has been destroyed.” Harry stood up and got another cup of coffee while Sirius looked at Hermione. She was white as a ghost and swaying slightly in her chair.

“Let’s… assume… that this is all accurate thus far,” Hermione started to gather her thoughts and organize them in her mind. “That means there are 4 others. Since Slytherin’s locket was a Horcrux, and Riddle considered Hogwarts his home for years, we can assume that he used artifacts from the other founders. Possibly not Godric Gryffindor because those two founders hated each other.” At this, Sirius and Harry shared a look but Hermione was too lost in thought to notice. “Two from the founders, two others. Objects, animals … possibly another human. But what could they be?” Hermione finally looked up to see the two men looking at her.

“What?” she asked. They both smiled at her.

“The brightest witch of your age,” Sirius took a sip of his coffee.

“We think the snake, Nagini, may be a Horcrux, so you were correct in assuming the animal. As for the human,” at this Harry shook his head and sat back down at the table. “He might have put a piece into Pettigrew since that sneaking rat is so damn loyal to him. But he isn’t strong and invincible. Like, perhaps, Lucius Malfoy.” Harry saw Hermione’s eyes blaze with fury. “But it’s just a theory. Seven is a classically magical number, we just don’t know what the 7th Horcrux is yet.” Harry looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

“We need your help Hermione,” Sirius said. “We know you have been tracking Malfoy and you know his mansion better than anyone. You have to kill Malfoy.”

“Based on a hunch you guys have, you want me to murder a man in cold blood?” Hermione asked, her voice soft and dangerous.

“It’s not in cold blood, Hermione,” Harry shot back. “You’ve seen how he buys his way out of everything at the ministry. He was with Voldemort last time. Malfoy has killed countless people, Muggles included. What if he kills your parents next?” Harry knew he had misspoke when Hermione jumped up from her seat and pointed her wand directly at him. 

“You have no idea what I have gone through with my parents. No one will ever hurt them, no thanks to you!” Hermione was motionless, wand pointed at Harry. Harry leaned back in his chair, struggling to keep a calm exterior.

“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” Harry asked gently, trying not to anger her more. Unbeknownst to those two, Sirius had placed his hand on his wand. He probably wouldn’t be able to stop Hermione from jinxing Harry (and honestly he wouldn’t want to) but he would be able to stop her before she caused any serious damage.

Hermione sat back down but placed her wand on the table. Harry eyed it warily as Hermione started to speak.

“The summer before I started my final year at Hogwarts, I knew I couldn’t move on with my life until I defeated Voldemort. I could put my life at risk but not my parents. Once the death eaters found out who I was, I knew they would go after my parents.” Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the table. “I obliviated them. The childless Grangers had a sudden itch to move their dental practice to Australia. So, my parents have no recollection of me. But they are safe in Australia.”

Harry suddenly realized that not only did Hermione probably go through her Hogwarts career without any friends, she had also spent the last year without any parents either. It broke his heart to see this tough, determined woman in front of him hold herself together by a thread. He started to reach for her but Sirius shot him a look and stood up. He knelt down next to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. Hermione let go of all of her emotions; losing her parents, seeing Harry again, finding out about the Horcruxes and just cried into Sirius’s shoulder. 

Harry got up and went straight upstairs to the attic where he placed a few well aimed hexes at one of the practice dummies. When that stopped working for him, he beat it to a pulp with his bare hands. At first he pretended the dummy was Dumbledore for keeping information from him, then it was Malfoy, then it was Voldemort, then it was just life. When Harry finally stood up and turned around, he saw Sirius looking at him from the doorway.

“Hermione is in the guest bedroom sleeping off the last three years,” Sirius took a step towards Harry. “She had it rough, pup. She doesn’t need a general, telling how her to win this war. She needs a friend, telling her she can get through this war.” Harry nodded absentmindedly and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“You love her?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded. “Then be the best possible friend you can be.” Sirius crossed the distance between himself and Harry and cocked his head a little to the side, observing his grandson. Sirius finally put his hand on the side of Harry’s face. “Good man.” Sirius turned and walked away, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_ Maybe she is right about Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy isn’t a Horcrux after all. What is the seventh horcrux?  _ He couldn’t make Hermione kill Malfoy. He needed another way. He needed more information. He realized who he would have to go see to get the information he needed. Dumbledore. The man kept more information to himself than he should, but if anyone knew the 7th horcrux, it was that bastard. 

Harry walked out of the attic and down the stairs, calculating his visit to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. He stopped on the landing outside the guest bedroom and put his hand on the doorknob.  _ Give her time,  _ he thought. He took his hand off the doorknob and continued down the stairs to talk to Sirius about his idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione heard someone pause outside her door and then leave after a few seconds. She went back to reading  _ Secrets of the Darkest Art  _ in peace and quiet. It had taken her many months to track it down and had only recently acquired it. She had not been able to tear herself away from her surveillance of Malfoy Manor long enough to crack it open but she had time now. Winky had graciously moved her backpack (and all of her clean clothes) into her new guest room. She had dug out her book as soon as Sirius left, thinking she would be fast asleep. This was a rare opportunity to catch up on some light reading.

_ Horcruxes _

_ A Horcrux is the word used for when a witch or wizard splits their soul to achieve immortality.  _

_ Horcruxes by their nature are extremely durable as only very destructive magiks and processes can truly destroy them. Curses such as fiendfyre can destroy a Horcrux but beware, as fiendfyre is dangerously difficult to control. _

_ To create a Horcrux, a wizard first had to deliberately commit murder. This act, said to be one of supreme evil, would result in the murderer metaphysically damaging their own soul. A wizard who wished to create a Horcrux would then use that damage to their advantage by casting a spell which would rip the damaged portion of the soul off of the whole and encase it in an object. If the maker was later killed, he or she would continue to exist in a non-corporeal form, although there were methods of regaining a physical body. _

_ Horcruxes can also be made from animals or humans. However, this is inadvisable as living creatures are more destructible than inanimate objects as the Killing Curse can be used to destroy them. There is some debate on the connection between maker and Horcrux, particularly when the Horcrux is living. Many believe that the maker can “speak” to the Horcrux and give instructions. Some believe that the maker has no connection and in fact would not be able to feel the Horcrux being destroyed. The authors of this book could not find any research regarding this line of inquiry. _

_ In 1066, a Viking wizard named Asmud was famously creating Horcruxes to achieve his immortality. However, which each new Horcrux, his soul became more fragile and his body weakened. For his fifth and last Horcrux, Asmund wanted to use his famous battle axe that he used along with his wand. While performing the killing curse on a fallen foe, a women jumped out (presumably his lover) and tried to stop Asmund. Asmund quickly disposed of her and turned toward his foe. However, upon performing the curse, Asmund realized that the curse backfired and his soul was torn from his body. His foe walked away from the battlefield and scoured the countryside, destroying every Horcrux that Asmund ever made. Ironically, the foe took his own life shortly after the all of Asmund’s Horcruxes were destroyed. _

Hermione lifted her head and stretched out her shoulders and neck. She stood up and started pacing back and forth in the small guest room while she collected her thoughts. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that Lucius was NOT the final Horcrux.  _ Living beings were fragile,  _ she thought.  _ So Voldemort would want to make few living Horcuxes. Nagini he kept as close to him as possible, so that makes sense. But Lucius is out and about the wizarding world all the time. He could easily be destroyed if possible. What if his final Horcrux was unintentional? _

Hermione realized she needed a break and could come back to this theory after some food. She headed downstairs into the kitchen expecting to find it empty. Instead, she walked in on Sirius and Harry sitting at the table, heads bent close together. They both looked up at her; Harry looked wary as if she might cry again.

“Welcome back sleepyhead,” Sirius said with a smile. “Coffee?” He stood up and walked to the pot.

“Sure. And do you have any food?” Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry. He looked exhausted, like he hadn’t moved from that chair in hours. He shifted slightly to look directly at Hermione.

“Winky,” Harry called out. She appeared, bearing a platter of sandwiches and fruit. Hermione realized that she must have already had food prepared and was just waiting for someone to mention that they were hungry. Winky laid the platter down on the kitchen table and vanished with a small  _ pop.  _ Sirius set the mug of coffee down in front of her. She took a long sip as she waited for Sirius to sit back down. She looked directly at Harry.

“I don’t think Lucius is a Horcrux,” she held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to say something. “Let me explain first. I have a book on Horcruxes and it talks about how much more fragile living things are as Horcruxes because the Killing Curse can destroy them. Voldemort keeps Nagini close but Lucius is constantly out of his sight. If the last Horcrux is a living thing, there’s a good chance that he made is unintentionally. We just have to figure out who or what it is.” Harry glanced quickly at Sirius before turning to Hermione and leaning across the table. He took her hands in his and smiled.

“Hermione, I’m sorry. I should have never asked you to kill Lucius. It was selfish and wrong of me, especially since I agree with you that Lucius isn’t a Horcrux. But I still need your help. I  _ request  _ your help. I have to find and destroy all the Horcruxes before I can kill Voldemort.” Hermione’s eyes opened slightly as she looked down at their hands. Old feelings came rushing back and she removed her hands from his grasp. When she looked back up, she saw the hurt in his eyes.

“Apology accepted,” she said and managed a small smile. “And, yes I will help you. I may not have forgiven you everything, but I want Voldemort dead as much as you do.” Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed a sandwich from the middle of the table. She leaned back and looked at the two men sitting in front of her.

“What’s our next move?” she asked. At this, Sirius looked angry.

“We have to go talk to the mastermind, himself. Albus Dumbledore.”


	6. The Headmaster

Harry looked up from the fire and glanced at the man on his right. Sirius was dressed in his dueling robes, black and tight fitted with the Black family crest above his heart. He was wearing strong dragon hide boots and he had tied his shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. He looked formidable and powerful, exactly what they needed to face Albus Dumbledore.

Harry then looked to his left. Winky had cleaned all of Hermione’s clothes and stitched up all of the holes. Hermione had forgone a robe and instead had chosen dark blue trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt with combat boots. She could have walked into any muggle store and not received a second glance but she had told Harry that her clothes were charmed. Her pants pockets were extended, her shirt was as strong as dragonhide and her shoes allowed her feet to never tire. With her wand tucked into her back pocket, Harry knew she was dressed for war. 

As for himself, Harry was dressed in all black. Black cargo pants, black T-shirt and black robes. He had chosen the formal robes of House Potter, complete with crest, to show the power that he would hold in the Wizarding World now that he was of age. Harry grabbed the floo powder and stepped forward.

“Hogsmeade,” he threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped forward. He continued walking as he made his way out of the fireplace as he heard Hermione and then Sirius come through behind him. They flanked Harry as he made his way through the streets up to Hogwarts castle. They had all planned this, as it was Harry’s first time out in the open in three years. People were leaving their places of work, walking home, stopping to get food and drink and Hogsmeade was crowded. Harry began to hear the whispering.

“Is that Harry Potter? He’s alive? Who’s that with him? Sirius Black? Wasn’t he supposed to be back in Azkaban? That girl? I don’t know her. Wait, wasn’t she the one in The Prophet? Yea, graduated early… brightest witch of her generation… I thought she moved away?” And on and on the townspeople continued to talk. Some followed from a distance, others apparated away, to tell their family and friends what they had witnessed in Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter was back.

Harry, Sirius and Hermione made their way through the gates of Hogwarts and up to the main doors. Before Harry could even raise his hand to knock, the doors opened of their own accord. All three took a collective sigh as the building welcomed them all home. Harry and Sirius stayed rooted to their spots as Hermione started to walk forward. When she realized that she was alone, she turned around. Harry had tears freely running down his face and Sirius had his hand clenched tightly on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry couldn’t cross that threshold. He thought of all the nights spent with Ron in their dorm, laughing and studying. He thought of his Mom and Dad, meeting at Hogwarts and falling in love. Then he thought about Ron, dying in the lake because of him. And his parents, dying to save him as a baby. It was all too much. He looked down at his feet and clenched his fists. 

_ This fucking sucks,  _ he thought, trying to regain his composure. He felt Sirius’s hand on his right shoulder, offering what little comfort he could. He sensed, rather than heard Hermione walk back to him.

“Harry,” she said softly. “Look at me.” He looked up into her brown eyes. He saw her determination and realized that she had also lost a best friend, and her parents. He bit his lip and nodded softly.

“Right then,” Harry said, quickly wiping his face. Sirius gave his shoulder one last squeeze before he let go and Hermione went to stand on his left. Harry walked through the doors of Hogwarts and made his way to the Great Hall. They wanted to make a grand entrance at Hogwarts as they did at Hogsmeade. They encountered no one, living or alive, as they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry threw open the doors and walked in.

The room immediately went silent as the trio strode toward the head table. The Slytherin table was mostly empty, only a handful of the younger students remained. At the Gryffindor table, Ginny Weasly stood up and reached for her wand. Neville Longbottom quickly grabbed her wand hand and Harry could hear him whispering fervently to her. Harry nodded at him and Neville gave him a small smile. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were too stunned to move.

As Harry strode toward the head table, he noticed all of his old professors staring at him in a mixture of horror and wonder. Snape looked ready to hex him while McGonagall had tears running down her cheeks. Dumbledore stayed seated and remained quite still as Harry stopped directly in front of him.

“Albus,” Harry said with a slight nod. “I urgently need to speak with you.” Harry looked up and down the head table. “Alone.” Dumbledore tapped one of his fingers on the table and Harry noticed for the first time that he was wearing dragonskin gloves. Harry felt Hermione stiffen beside him when she noticed the same thing. 

“Very well, Harry,” Dumbledore said, looking around Harry to the students behind him. “Everyone, head to your common rooms. Professors, plan on a staff meeting before breakfast, around 7 AM in my office.” Recognizing the dismissal, everyone got up to leave the Great Hall. Harry heard the whispers behind him but continued to look straight at Dumbledore. When everyone had finally left the Great Hall, Albus sighed.

“Before you begin, there’s something you need to see.” Albus pulled his wand from beneath his cloak and Harry saw Sirius grab his wand as well. Before the men could react-

“Expelliarmus!” Albus’s wand went flying right into the hand of Hermione Granger. Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he tilted his head at her.

“I was simply going to vanish the table and conjure three armchairs for you to sit comfortably.” Dumbledore waited patiently. Sirius glanced at Harry who gave a small nod of his head. Hermione sheepishly leaned forward and handed Dumbledore back his wand.

“I will take care of it, Dumbledore,” Sirius growled low in his throat. With a quick wave, the table had disappeared and three straight back chairs were arranged in a semicircle in front of Dumbledore. Harry heard Hermione gasp before he realized what he was looking at. Dumbledore wasn’t just sitting in a normal chair. He was sitting in a muggle wheelchair. Harry’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he was seeing. Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked into his lap.

“There was a curse. I was… foolish. That was almost a year ago and the curse has spread. I cannot walk, I can barely move my arms, and it’s getting harder to breathe. I don’t have much time, Harry,” Dumbledore looked up to see Harry’s face soften into compassion. Yes, this man thought he knew best and he had at least contributed to numerous deaths, albeit indirectly, but he was still dying. And Harry knew he wanted to see Voldemort destroyed as much as he did. Harry walked forward and sat heavily in the chair directly in front of Dumbledore. Sirius followed suit with Hermione half a beat behind him. When they were all settled, Harry leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees.

“Albus, we know about Horcruxes,” Harry said and Dumbledore jerked almost imperceptibly. Harry continued. “We were the ones who gave you the tip about the sword of Gryffindor. We know you destroyed the ring. We have destroyed the locket of Salazar Slytherin. We need to talk about the other Horcruxes.” Harry stopped and took a deep breath. “We have decided to tell you all of that in good faith. Now, it’s your turn.” Harry leaned back in his chair and fixed Dumbledore with an appraising look. He hadn’t put all of his cards on the table but he had given Dumbledore enough to make a case that they share information. 

“The ring,” Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his face, “contained the resurrection stone.” Sirius jumped to his feet. 

“What did you say?” he asked softly. Dumbledore looked ready to wither away but instead, he pulled up his robes to reveal the dark, shriveled skin that passed for legs. Sirius immediately backed down but didn’t look away.

“Excuse me?” Hermione cleared her throat and spoke for the first time since entering Hogwarts. “What is the resurrection stone?” She looked toward Harry who had his brows furrowed, eyed glazed. Harry suddenly looked up at Hermione and his jaw dropped. He turned towards Dumbledore.

“The three brothers?” he asked. Dumbledore nodded and looked to Sirius who was pale as a ghost. Harry turned back to look at Hermione.

“It’s a story told to wizarding children,” Harry began. “Sirius used to read it to me when I was having nightmares about-” Harry quickly shut his mouth and looked at the floor. Hermione tentatively reached out and lightly brushed his shoulder. Harry snapped his head back up to look at her.

“The story is about three brothers who, travelling together, reach a treacherous river,” Harry spoke softly, with intention. “They make a magical bridge over the river. Halfway across the bridge, they meet the personification of Death who is angry for losing three potential victims. He pretends to be impressed by them and grants each a wish as a reward. The eldest brother asks for an unbeatable dueling wand, so Death gives him the Elder Wand. The middle brother asks for the ability to resurrect the dead, so Death gives him the Resurrection Stone.” At this, Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who was nodding along to the story. Sirius sat back down and put his head in his hands. “The youngest brother doesn't trust Death and asks for a way to stop Death from following him, so Death reluctantly gives him his Cloak of Invisibility. Afterwards, the brothers go their separate ways.

“The eldest brother, bragging about his powerful wand, is robbed of it and murdered while he is asleep. The middle brother uses his ability to bring back the woman he loved, who died before he could marry her. However, she is not fully alive and is full of sorrow. He kills himself to join her. As for the youngest brother, Death never manages to find him, as he stays hidden under his Cloak. Many years later, the brother removes his cloak and gives it to his son. Pleased with his achievements, he greets Death as an old friend and chooses to leave with him as equals.” Harry stops his recitation of the story and looks at Dumbledore.

“Professor,” Harry begins, not realizing his regression back to the schoolboy he used to be, “how rare was my invisibility cloak?” Sirius looked at him abruptly

“Harry, your father had that cloak his whole life,” Sirius said. “There’s no way that it is the cloak from the story.” Both men turned to look at Dumbledore.

“I believe that is it one and the same,” Dumbledore said. “As I believe that this is THE resurrection stone.” Dumbledore reached into the folds of his cloak and brought out a small object. He held it out to Harry who gingerly put it in the palm of his hand.

“I’m dying Harry,” he said. “Whoever has all three of these objects, known as the Deathly Hallows, becomes the Master of Death. The Master of Death can defeat Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began to magically wheel away from the trio. 

“Hey,” said Hermione, as Sirius and Harry stayed frozen, staring at the resurrection stone. “You haven’t told us about the other Horcruxes!” Hermione stood up as Dumbledore began to wheel away from them. He stopped and turned back

“I think we have talked enough tonight. We will reconvene in my office at 10 AM tomorrow. I believe the castle has already prepared rooms for your stay tonight. It is next to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. I believe misters Potter and Black know exactly where that statue is.” Dumbledore said, the first twinkle in his eyes that anyone had seen in days. He turned away again, Harry and Sirius looking dumbly after him. “Night then!” Harry heard Hermione walk toward them with a huff. 

“That old bastard, making us wait until morning,” she looked around at the Great Hall. “I have half a mind to-” Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione’s wrist. She tried to pull away but he quickly put the stone in her hands. It lit up the room as it came into contact with her hand. Hermione felt a light breeze and glanced around but no one else seemed to notice. She glanced down at the stone before looking at Harry. He stood up, still holding onto her wrist and found himself looking down at a confused Hermione.

Harry took a ragged breath and reached up with his right hand. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned down, letting his forehead rest against hers. 

“You’re real, not them,” he heard himself repeating over and over. Hermione snaked her left hand around his waist and pulled him in. Harry could not hold onto that stone. He knew that he would use it the first chance he got to see his parents and Ron again. It killed one of the Perevell brothers and it was killing Dumbledore. He needed to know what was real, flesh and blood, body and soul.

“We should go to bed,” Sirius said from somewhere behind Harry. Harry reluctantly untangled himself from Hermione and stepped away. Sirius used to wand to remove their chairs and replace the table as he led the way out of the Great Hall. Harry did not dare look at Hermione as they walked away but he knew that she was standing beside him.

Harry followed Sirius at a snail’s pace, vaguely remembering the statue to the secret passage. Sirius laid his hand upon the door and it opened easily for him. Inside was a small living room and kitchenette, decorated with Gryffindor colors. A fireplace in the corner immediately lit itself upon them entering and Dobby popped in. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Master Potter. Can Dobby gets yous anything?” Dobby looked at the three of them and his ears drooped slightly at the look on their faces.

“No thank you Dobby, we’re all pretty tired,” Harry said, with a sigh. “We’ll see you in the morning.” Harry turned toward one of the three doors and found a bedroom with a private bathroom. He stripped down to nothing when he found a pair of pajama bottoms on the bed waiting for him. Harry laid on top of his bed, too exhausted to do much more than fall into a fitful sleep. 

What he didn’t see was Hermione leaving the common room right after him to walk into her own bedroom. He didn’t see the curious look that Sirius gave her before he sank into an armchair in front of the fire.


	7. The Drunk

“Dobby,” Sirius called gruffly. Dobby immediately popped next to the Sirius.

“Master Black, sir?” Dobby asked, looking up at Sirius hopefully.

“Firewhiskey,” Sirius asked without looking his way. Dobby popped away and returned within 2 seconds with a bottle of firewhiskey and a short glass with Never Melting Ice. Sirius sighed heavily and poured himself a full glass. He turned back to the fire and began to drink.

_ I never got to see say goodbye to James. Lily.  _ Another sip.  _ What would they tell me? That I failed Harry when I went after Pettigrew.  _ Sirius winced. Another sip.  _ I could have protected them. Why did we let Peter become the Secret Keeper? They’re dead because of me.  _ Sip.  _ Maybe they have information about Horcruxes! Some clue as to how to defeat Voldemort…  _ A pause, then another sip.  _ Lily has to know something. She was so smart. Beautiful. Unstoppable in the world, turning everything around her to gold. Her home, her family. I loved her. God, how I loved her.  _ Sirius downed the rest of the whiskey in one large gulp. He stood up, shakily, as he made a decision.

Sirius used the armchair to turn himself toward Hermione’s room. And the resurrection stone.

~~~~~

The first thing Hermione noticed was the smell. Alcohol was emanating from somewhere close to her bedside table. Years of hiding and sneaking caused Hermione to automatically wake up but stay very still. She knew that someone was in her bedroom and that someone had been drinking. She heard a small crash.

“Shit,” said a very drunk Sirius Black. Hermione knew in that instant that he was after the resurrection stone. She had noticed the way he had been looking at it and she knew that the firewhiskey was numbing his sense of self-control. Luckily, her self control and foresight had caused her to put the stone into her expanding bag and only she knew the charm to open it. Sirius knew all that but still, he tried prying it open with his bare hands. Hermione gave a small sigh as if she were just coming awake so as not to startle Sirius.

“Mhm, hey Sirius,” she said, faking sleepiness as she turned toward him. “You OK?” Sirius stopped red-handed and looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

“Yea, Hermione go back to sleep. I just, uh, wanted to examine the resurrection stone. Didn’t want to wake you or Harry,” at this, he glanced around as if suddenly wondering if Harry was in the room with them. Hermione was not so easily fooled.

“Let’s just do that tomorrow when we’re all awake,” she said, and sat up in bed, reaching beneath her pillow for her wand. Sirius, for all his drunkenness, noticed her reaching and lunged toward her hand. He pinned her wrists to either side of her and straddled her body. Hermione knew he was acting on animal instinct and didn’t struggle. Sirius suddenly realized the position they were in and eased up on her wrists but still didn’t let go.

“Hermione,” he began to take short breaths, “I need to see Lily again,” his voice cracked on the last word. “She was…. I need to say goodbye. Maybe to talk to her. Or, hold her.” At this, Sirius began to cry and raised his hands to his face. Hermione, freed from his grasp, gently pulled him off of her and laid him on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

“Shh, now it’s OK,” she said soothingly. This only caused him to whimper into her hair. Hermione didn’t know how to handle this grown man in her bed, weeping. She had never even had a man in her bed before. She sighed heavily and continued to pat Sirius’s back. He gradually started to calm down and Hermione eventually only head the occasional sniffle. She began to pull back when she heard the first soft snore. She untangled his arms from around her back and began to push him away when he unexpectedly took her face between his hands and kissed her softly. Hermione was stunned and froze, eyes wide open, with her hands on his chest. Sirius kept his eyes closed and moaned deep in the back of his throat.

“I love you Lily,” he smiled with a sigh. “Good night.” Sirius turned away from Hermione and immediately began to snore. Hermione exhaled the breath she had been holding and slid out of bed. She hadn’t even bothered undressing when she got into bed so all she grabbed was her bag and quietly left the room. The first thing she noticed in the common room was the firewhiskey on the side table. She touched her lips and still felt the sting of the firewhiskey on them. She went to the table, took a long drag from the bottle and walked into the third bedroom off of the common room. She locked the door, hid her bag under the bed and climbed under the covers.

She wondered if Sirius would even remember what happened tomorrow. She wondered if confronting him was even the best option. She definitely wouldn’t tell Harry. What would she say?  _ Oh by the way, I had my first kiss last night, with your Godfather.  _ She would talk to Sirius, about how he tried to find the resurrection stone. But if he didn’t remember kissing her and calling her Lily, then she had no plans to remind him.

~~~~~~

Hermione woke up and immediately looked around her room to make sure she was alone. She slowly sat up in bed and stretched. Life had taken an even more interesting turn since Harry Potter had come back into her life. Hermione stood up and began undressing. 

_ A warm bath and some organizing sound amazing,  _ she thought. Hermione stepped out of her blue trousers and stripped off her shirt. Once in the bathroom, Hermione noticed that a steaming bath was already waiting for her, complete with lavender bath salts and fluffy white towels.

_ The castle knows my intentions,  _ she thought with a slight frown.  _ That’s interesting. And incredibly invasive.  _ Hermione lowered herself into the bath and began to organize her thoughts.

_ Whoever has all three of the Hallows becomes the Master of Death. I currently have the Stone and the Cloak. They’re in my bag,  _ she glanced toward her most prized possession currently hiding under her bed,  _ and they’re safe. With the Wand… I could be… but do I want that? The power, the responsibility…. I could help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort.  _ Hermione sank lower into the tub.  _ I could give the cloak and the stone to Harry? Sirius cannot handle the power of the stone. Can Harry?  _

Hermione lost time as she contemplated the ramifications of having all three of the Hallows versus giving them to Harry. She needed more information before making an informed decision. And the man with that information was dying. Hermione stood up and toweled off. Once she got to the bedroom, she braided her hair and pulled it into a tight bun on her head. Her clothes were clean enough so they went back on. She retrieved her bag from under the bed and made sure that the Stone and the Cloak were still there. When she came out into the common room, she saw Harry drinking a cup of tea by the fire, alone.  _ Sirius must still be asleep,  _ she thought. He stood up when he noticed she had come in.

“Good morning, Hermione,” he said. “Tea?” He gestured toward the side table which now contained a steaming cup of tea instead of the firewhiskey it had held the night before.

“Yes, please,” she said, moving to the chair beside him. He poured her a cup of tea and cocked an eyebrow at the cream and sugar. She shook her head and gratefully took the steaming mug he offered to her. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, both sipping their tea, lost in their own thoughts.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Harry said, clearing his throat. Hermione stiffened and stared straight ahead. “When I gave you the stone in the Great Hall… I had to feel connected to the real world. The living. That’s why I…,” Harry looked at her until Hermione was forced to meet his eye. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you, Hermione. Ever since the day that I left, I have thought about you every single day.” 

Hermione forced herself to meet his emerald eyes. She knew this was hard for him. And if she was being honest, there was not a day that went by that she didn’t think of him. But she was still hurting. From his leaving, her parents in Australia, Sirius thinking she was Lily, the Master of Death situation… Her heart was light thinking about being with Harry. She missed them together. Their camaraderie, their adventures, their casual glances, and touches. Harry could undoubtedly see the internal struggle she was going through.

“I know we are rebuilding our friendship,” Harry said, giving her an out. He looked back towards the fire. “But I just wanted you to know. If you ever wanted to move further with me, I would love the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you.” Hermione’s mouth dropped as she openly stared at Harry. She set her tea down and smiled. She was reaching towards his arm when the bedroom door slammed open. Harry and Hermione both jumped as Sirius stumbled out of the room.

“Ugh, my head,” Sirius moaned as he walked towards the fire. He laid down on the floor at Harry and Hermione’s feet. “How did I even get to bed?” He asked as he threw his arm over his face. Harry laughed, oblivious to the fact that Hermione had her eyes narrowed at Sirius.

“Firewhiskey?” he asked Sirius. Sirius only managed to groan. “How late were you up then?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Sirius said. “I know I was drinking in front of the fire. Thinking about everything, you know?” Sirius managed a quick look at Harry. “I was thinking about your parents, Harry,” he said. Harry nodded softly.

“Yea, so was I,” Harry said. Hermione noticed the way his voice changed and she looked at him. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. Harry looked down at their hands and then up at her. Hermione gave him a small smile and kept holding his hand as she looked down at Sirius.

“Sirius, did you just drink and then pass out last night?” she asked. She had to know what he remembered.

“Yea, I think so,” he said with his eyes closed. “I was thinking about the stone and I thought I saw Lily. She told me everything was OK,” Sirius sat up and looked at them both. “I believed her. We need to put that stone somewhere secure. It’s not safe just to carry around.” Hermione nodded.

“I still have it. We can put it in a magical safe, once that requires two of us to open at any time,” Hermione was thinking about the charms needed for such a safe. “It will keep us accountable.” At this, she glanced sharply at Sirius but he didn’t seem to notice. He was pouring himself a strong cup of tea. “Harry, what do you think?” Hermione asked.

Harry gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. “That’s a great idea. Do you mind holding onto it until we get back to Grimmauld Place?” he asked her.

“Sure,” she said. “And I’ll work through the specific charms we need to finalize it. Is it about time to meet with Professor Dumbledore?” she asked, looking around for a clock. Sirius moaned.

“Awh, do we have to?” Sirius asked. 

“Why, yes of course we do,” Hermione said abruptly, letting go of Harry’s hand and standing up. “And you would do well to remember your limit of Firewhiskey before you make poor decisions while drunk!” Hermione walked towards her bedroom. “We leave in 5 minutes.” The door slammed, leaving two stunned men in the common room.

“What happened?” Sirius asked Harry.

“Who knows,” Harry said with a smile. “But it’s your fault, mate. She yelled at you. She held my hand.” Harry stood up and stretched. “You should apologize so we can go talk to Dumbledore.

Sirius grumbled as he stood up. He walked over to Hermione’s bedroom and knocked softly.

“Hermione,” he said. “May I come in?” he asked.

“Yea,” Hermione said from the other side of the door. Sirius entered looking abashed and saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. “Shut the door,” she said. Sirius obliged and was surprised to see Hermione holding out her wand in front of him. She held her finger up to her mouth and quickly performed Silence wards around the room. Sirius remained quiet and watched her with unease. When she was done, she began to pace back and forth in front of him.

“Sirius,” she began without preamble, “last night you got drunk and tried to take the resurrection stone from my bag.” Hermione stopped pacing when she heard a sharp intake of breath from Sirius. She looked at him and realized he started to tremble slightly, whether from the shock or the massive hangover but she quickly conjured a chair and he sank into it. She conjured another chair for herself and sat in front of him.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione,” he said, running his hands through his hair.    
“I remember thinking about how it would be amazing to see James and Lily again and maybe they had information that could help us,” he looked back up to see her face harden.

“I do not think you can be trusted with the Stone,” she said. “Your best friends died and you spent over a year in Azkaban. I think you need to strengthen your mind and get your heart in the right place before you can be around the Stone again.” Sirius’s head sank and he began to nod. “I know you love Harry,” she said with compassion. “I do too.” Sirius’s head snapped back up to look at Hermione. “We need to be as strong as we can for him in the coming months if he is to survive Voldemort,” Hermione said. 

“You’re right,” Sirius said. “Of course you are. I will see a mind healer, and maybe see if Harry would be interested in one as well. He is physically strong but we are both dealing with our demons.” Sirius looked at Hermione. “You are helping him more in the past few days to deal with his demons than I have for the past 3 years that he has been living with me.” Hermione gave a small nod of acknowledgment. “We need you Hermione, and I’m sorry I tried to take the Stone from you last night. Please tell me that I didn’t do anything else stupid, like vomit all over you?” Sirius gave Hermione a small smile trying to break the tension. Unfortunately, his question only made Hermione lean away from him and grimace slightly. Sirius noticed and his eyes widened. He sat upright and looked her in the eye.

“What happened Hermione?” he asked. “I need to know so I can make amends.” He looked at her imploringly. “Please.”

“You…,” Hermione struggled through the words. “You called me Lily,” Sirius exhaled a large breath and leaned forward on his knees. “You told me you loved me.” Hermione looked away. “You kissed me.”

“Shit, Hermione, that is not…. I didn’t mean…,” Sirius stood up and knelt in front of Hermione. “I am so sorry. That is completely unacceptable.” He reached out to grab her hand but thought better of it. “Please look at me.” Hermione turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. “I will make amends. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. I fucked up.” Hermione gave a small sob and Sirius reeled backwards as she launched herself into his arms. He lightly stroked her hair as she sniffled into his shoulder.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” she said softly, causing them both to break out in laughter. She pulled away and he put his hands on both of her shoulders.

“You mean so much to both of us,” Sirius said. “I will protect you from everyone, including myself. This will never happen again.” Hermione smiled.

“I know,” she said. “Because I would kick your ass.” With that, they both stood up. Sirius removed the chairs and walked towards the door.

“Shall we?” he asked, holding out the door for her.

“Let’s go,” she said.


	8. The Sectumsempra

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were sitting in front of Albus Dumbledore’s desk. The great Headmaster himself was parked behind his desk, sucking on a lemon drop, fingers tented on the desk in front of him. The only noise was the ticking of the large cuckoo clock on the wall. Harry was the first one to speak.

“You think I’m a Horcrux?” Harry asked. He was stunned. Sirius’s jaw was almost on the ground and Hermione looked confused.

“Sir, how is that possible?” Hermione asked. “Surely, Voldemort would never purposefully make his enemy a Horcrux?” Hermione glanced at Harry who was massaging his scar.

“Voldemort never intended to make you a Horcrux, Harry,” he said. “But when his curse bounced off your mother’s protection, it destroyed his body and sent a piece of his soul into you. That leaves the other Horcruxes to be Hufflepuff’s Cup, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, and probably his beloved pet snake, Nagini. That would be 7 in total.” Dumbledore stopped and looked at Hermione. “What are your thoughts, Ms. Granger?” Hermione looked excited at being called on again. Harry smiled for the first time since stepping foot into the office.

“Well, we can assume Nagini is kept by Voldemort’s side at all times, possibly with some sort of protection spell. It’s possible the Diadem and the Cup are kept in Hogwarts, although maybe only one is here. The other one could be kept with a Death Eater, like the journal was with Malfoy. Bellatrix, maybe? But she doesn’t have a house…” Hermione shook her head thoughtfully.

“Hagrid said that Gringotts was the safest place in the world except for Hogwarts,” Harry said. “What if it’s in a vault in Gringotts?” Harry looked excitedly at Hermione.

“We could just talk to the goblins, see if they would be willing to work with us,” Hermione said, looking at Dumbledore.

“I don’t think so, my dear. The goblins are fiercely protective of their vaults,” he shook his head sadly. “No, we must think of another way.”

“No offense meant, Professor,” Hermione said, “but I think you’re wrong.” There was a stunned silence, broken after a few beats by the sound of Sirius’s laughter.

“Let’s put that on the back burner, shall we?” Sirius asked with another chuckle before growing somber once more. “Let’s deal with the issue of the Horcrux within Harry.” The trio all looked at Dumbledore. Once more, he shook his head.

“I have been unable to find anything to help us,” he said sadly. “Unfortunately, Harry will have to die.” Dumbledore glanced up to find the wands of Hermione Granger and Sirius Black pointed directly at his face.

“Over our dead bodies,” said Hermione menacingly. Dumbledore only looked thoughtfully at Hermione. Neither her nor Sirius moved until they felt Harry’s strong hands on their arms.

“Thank you for your time today, Albus,” he said with a nod. “We will see ourselves out of Hogwarts. Expect a letter within a few days.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the office without a backward glance. Hermione followed him while Sirius kept his wand on Dumbledore.

“Touch a hair on his head and I will kill you before that curse has a chance,” Sirius all but growled. He swiftly followed Hermione and Harry out of the office. 

As soon as Harry got to the bottom of the Headmaster’s stairs, he paused and leaned back against the cold stone. Hermione found him taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“Harry?” she asked tentatively. He looked down at her.

_ She looks damn cute when she’s worried about me.  _ The thought made him feel better.

“Let’s just go and we can talk this out,” he said. “I have to get out of this damn castle.” Hermione nodded and they began walking as soon as Sirius came down the stairs. They swept out of the castle and made it to Hogsmeade without incident. All of a sudden, Harry felt the wind shift. He looked around and realized Hogsmeade was deserted. He looked to his right and saw Sirius slowly reach for his wand. He snaked his hand around Hermione’s waist and pulled her into him. To an outsider, it looked like two lovers whispering in each other’s ear.

“We are surrounded by Death Eaters,” Harry told Hermione and felt her stiffen under his touch. “Act normal,” he said and kissed the top of her head. She reached for her wand, hidden by the fact that she leaned into him and tilted her face up to his ear.

“What do we do?” she asked. Harry knew that she was battlefield ready and quickly ran through strategies that he and Sirius had discussed.

“On my signal, drop to the ground and throw up the strongest Protego around Sirius and me,” he said, realizing that Sirius was slowing down on the other side of him. “Listen to my instructions during battle.” Harry stopped talking and pulled Hermione against him. Her heart stopped beating as she felt the length of her body pressed against him.

“Use this feeling in your Protego shield,” he said, eyes darkening and lids closing slightly as he struggled to maintain his arousal. The heat of her body and the upcoming battle was nearly choking his senses. He leaned forward and laid his cheek on hers as he saw Sirius walking around Hermione to stand at her back. “Now,” he breathed into her ear.

Hermione dropped and poured all of her love and power in her shield. It shone a brilliant silver as it enveloped the three of them, cascading in waves about 20 feet around the trio. Harry had no time to wonder at the marvel of it as he and Sirius started throwing spells. Harry’s cutting spell hit a Death Eater that was poking from behind Honeyduke’s. At the first scream of the Death Eater, they all began pouring out from behind buildings, apparating on the streets. 

Hermione’s Protego was holding but the Death Eaters were pouring in. Sirius fired a Confringo at the Post Office, destroying the side of the building as it toppled on 3 Death Eaters. 

“Hermione!” Harry yelled while turning in circles around her. “We need-” he stopped to fire a Reducto at a Death Eater who had gotten too close. “Make a ditch all around us, outside of the shield. Five feet wide and deep. Sirius!” 

“I got him pup,” Sirius laughed, and he shot a Death Eater 20 feet into the air. “I’m ready when you are!” 

Hermione stood to her feet, careful to keep the shield as powerful as she could. She quickly cut the moat around the three of them, careful to keep it a few feet away from their Protego shield. She turned to Harry and gasped when he stepped out of the shield’s protections. She saw a cutting curse hit him in the side but gasped when she realized it was darker than that. It was Sectumsempra. The shield quickly fell and she walked toward him and blood began to flow freely from his wounds.

“Hermione,” Sirius yelled. She ducked in time and threw a cutting curse at the Death Eater. 

Harry walked to the edge of the ditch and raised his wand. An immensely powerful flame began to stream from his wand. After a few seconds, Harry flicked his wand and the flame became a large basilisk that curled around the ditch and began to breathe fire at all of the Death Eaters. Those who got too close were immediately burned alive and no spell could penetrate it.

Hermione gasped and stared in open amazement at the amount of powerful dark magic that Harry was able to control. Sirius quietly walked over to Harry as the Death Eaters began apparating away. Harry stayed in intense concentration throughout the ordeal, unaware of his godfather walking up behind him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and spoke to the Basilisk. The powerful fire animal bowed his head and melted into the ground, leaving a scorched mark in the ditch that Hermione had made. Hermione ran forward as Harry fell to his knees.

“Harry,” she said, grasping his arm. He could barely hold his head up. Blood was pouring from his face and his side. His shirt was in tatters.

“We need to leave now!” Sirius exclaimed. “Before more of them come back. Hermione, can you left lift him?” Hermione only nodded in mute horror as she and Sirius each grabbed an arm and carried Harry to the nearest Floo Fireplace. They placed Harry in front of the fireplace.

“Gotta go, pup,” Sirius said, letting go of his arm. Hermione did the same and Harry swayed on his feet. He threw in the Floo powder.

“12 Grimmauld Place,” Harry muttered and stepped uneasily into the fireplace. Hermione and Sirius quickly followed and found Harry face down on the ground in Grimmauld. Hermione quickly turned Harry over and started to run diagnostics with her wand.

“Dobby! Winky!” Sirius barked out as he walked forward and checked his godson’s pulse. Both house-elves promptly arrived. Sirius began to bark orders. “Winky, take Harry upstairs and get him into bed. Check him for injuries. Dobby, we need a rejuvenating potion for Harry and tea for Hermione and I,” Hermione nodded curtly at this. Winky began to levitate Harry to carry him up the stairs. Hermione stood up to follow.

“I’m going to run diagnostics on him as well, Sirius,” Hermione said as she followed Winky out of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind.

“Can’t hurt,” Sirius said. When everyone had left the room, he sank into an armchair and stared at the bloodstain left behind by his godson.  _ There’s no one that will take better care of that boy than Hermione and Winky.  _

~~~~~~

Winky laid Harry down on his bed and Hermione immediately went to work. The Sectumsempra wounds were extensive but shallow. Hermione sat down on the bed and immediately removed all of Harry’s clothing, averting her eyes from his private areas and laying a sheet there. The dark curse had done a number on him, causing wounds from his face to his feet. She started with the deepest wounds across his stomach, carefully laying her hands on him and pressing on the newly formed flesh to check for abnormalities. Winky, meanwhile, had her hands on his head and Hermione could see her power flowing through her hands. A fine pink mist was leaving her hands and settling around Harry.

Hermione looked up at one point and asked, “What are you doing Winky?” 

“House elf magic, miss,” she said with a sad smile. Hermione settled into the comfortable silence and they both helped the man they loved. After sealing all of his wounds, Hermione used a combination of her wand and a small rag to wipe all of the blood off of his body. Winky left to clean up and Hermione was left alone with Harry. Hermione started cleaning his feet and worked her way up. She thought back to the Fiendfyre he had used. It was powerful dark magic, and it showed a lot of restraint that he had been able to control it the way he had. 

_ Where had he learned that?  _ She thought as she ran the rag over Harry’s thigh, looking for any more injuries. She skipped over his hip area (Winky had said he had no injuries) and moved onto his stomach. Hermione couldn’t help but pause and look at his body for the first time. Now that Harry was out of danger, Hermione was able to take a breath. 

Harry’s body was trim but fit. He had clearly been working hard in the past three years and Hermione laid her hand on his stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat when she noticed the small amount of hair trailing from his belly button to down below the sheet. She put her other hand on his chest and moved it down one nipple and across to the other. She couldn’t help but allow the moan to escape from the back of her throat as she moved both hands up to Harry’s smiling face. Smiling?

“Harry!” Hermione pulled back her hands as if burned as Harry opened up one eye and looked at her. The other eye opened and Harry grinned fully at her.

“I don’t think nurses are allowed to do that,” he said. Hermione blushed bright red and moved to get off the bed. Harry held her hand and stopped smiling.

“Please don’t leave, Hermione,” he said. He looked pleadingly up at her, and she looked away, shaking her head. He tried to sit up but Hermione immediately walked toward him and put her hands on his chest. They both paused, inches from each other’s faces. Harry reached a hand up and laid it on her cheek. Against her better judgement, Hermione leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. She let her right hand slide down his chest and rest on his right hip. She gently squeezed. Harry gasped.

“Hermione,” Harry breathed against her. He opened his eyes and looked her. “Open your eyes.” She looked at him and blushed when she realized that Harry was still mostly naked. She glanced down at his body and saw how close her hand was to the sheet. 

“Do you want this?” Harry asked, unsure of himself. He didn’t have much experience with girls, being cooped up in Grimmauld Place for years, and this was Hermione for Christ sakes. Harry started to pull away, thinking that he was pushing Hermione too far when suddenly she slammed her lips against his. 

“Whoa!” Harry said, pulling back a bit. Hermione looked ashamed and started to withdraw her hands but Harry took her hands and leaned back against the headboard. He pulled Hermione into a sitting position on the bed, facing him. He put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her. He slowly opened his mouth and smiled when she did the same. He waited for her tongue to quickly dart into his and then made an effort of slowing it down. 

He gently moved one of his hands behind her back and continued to kiss her. When Harry thought he would have to take a breath or die he pulled away. Hermione’s lips were red and swollen and she smiled shyly at him.

“Have a lot of experience, do you?” she asked, looking away. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

“No, not really,” he said and took his turn to blush. “I read a couple of how-to books and watched a few movies. Plus, Sirius tells me WAY too much information.” Harry smiled at Hermione. She smiled back and glanced down. If anything, her blush deepened to a crimson.

“Uh, Harry?” she asked and stood up, gesturing down. Harry looked down and saw the tent in the flimsy sheets. He grabbed a pillow and threw it down on his lap, wincing as he did so.

“Yes, well,” Harry cleared his throat. “Thanks for, uh… fixing me.” Harry looked up at the ceiling. “I’m gonna get dressed at, uh, meet you downstairs?” Hermione tried everything to keep from laughing but to no avail. She burst out laughing, a laugh that surprised Harry in its volume and length.

“Not funny!” he said with fake consternation. Pretty soon he had joined in the laughter too. Hermione stopped long enough to step forward and give Harry another resounding kiss on the mouth before turning around and walking out of his bedroom.

Harry thought he would gladly get hit by a Sectumsempra curse every day as long as Hermione kissed him like that afterward.


	9. The Cup

Harry slowly made his way downstairs, holding the rail and wincing with each step. When he finally made it to the living room, he saw Hermione furiously taking notes while Sirius seemed to be dictating the finer points of spellwork. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, unnoticed, and watched his two favorite people in the world animatedly discuss the Fiendfyre that had nearly killed him. Harry chuckled out loud and Hermione and Sirius looked up.

“Good to see you up and about, pup,” Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. Hermione smiled warmly and gestured to the couch behind her. Harry noticed she was sitting on the floor with her notes spread all over the coffee table.

“Harry,” she began, “Sirius was telling me all about the extra studying you have been doing here. Starting with the Fiendfyre,” she glanced at Sirius, “and that there was a library here at Grimmauld Place.”

“I had the entire Black library moved here after Harry and I started living here. It was easier than trying to go out and purchase the books we needed.” Sirius shrugged. “I still haven’t read a lot of the books. Basic and Advanced spells, wand making, magical creatures, dark arts, animagus training.” At this, Sirius’s eyes began to sparkle with mischief, “If you ever wanted to learn the finer points of being an animagus-”

“Sirius,” Hermione said, brow furrowed in concentration, “what kind of dark arts books are in the library?” She glanced at Harry and her eyes roved to his scar. His hand went up to touch the lightning bolt, replaying in his mind everything that Dumbledore had said.

“You think there’s a way to remove the Horcrux without me having to die?” Harry asked Hermione. She bit her lip and looked at Sirius.

“Maybe?” she asked. “I would have to look at those books.” Sirius nodded.

“Of course, Hermione,” he said. “I haven’t read even a quarter of all the books we have so it’ll be tough going. In the meantime, Harry,” Sirius looked at his godson, “you, need to rest up. You look like death,” Sirius grinned when Harry frowned at him. “I am going to pay a visit to our dear friends at Gringotts, the goblins.” Sirius stood up and gestured toward Hermione. “Shall we?” Hermione threw a smile at Harry before following Sirius out of the door.

Harry leaned back on the couch and stretched his sore muscles. He heard Sirius yell a goodbye to him as he swept out of the front door. He started to relax and fell into a deep sleep, confident that his best friend and his godfather would stay out of trouble.

~~~~~~

Hermione stood in the center of the room and began slowly turning around, tears coming to her eyes. Sirius had given her a quick tour but had left to go to Gringotts, leaving her alone in the cavernous space. The library was located in the basement of Grimmauld place. However, the ceiling was domed with two levels of books on either sides. Small spiral staircases led to the upper level, where hand cranks moved the shelves from side to side, allowing entry. Each cove held different subjects but the problem was that the dark arts books were scattered throughout. Dark arts were used to create new spells, wands, animals, houses, wards. There was an entire section dedicated to house maintenance, one section on personal beauty, one section on sexual health. Hermione blushed furiously when Sirius pointed out that section with a smirk. Apparently, that was the only section where he had read every book.

_ I’ve gotta start somewhere,  _ Hermione thought. Thinking that the Spellmaking section might be a good place to start, Hermione walked over and hunkered down.

~~~~~~

Sirius was still a wanted man, though many had forgotten about his existence. Still, he disguised himself, changing his hair from black to a light blond and cropping it short to his face. He wore a plain black robe and a deerstalker cap. He kept his head down as he apparated to Diagon Alley and quickly walked through the front doors of Gringotts. He approached an unoccupied goblin at the far end of the counter.

“Excuse me,” Sirius said politely, waiting until the goblin looked up at him. “My name is Sirius Black and I would like to claim my lordship.” Sirius remained straight-faced as the goblin looked him up and down. It was unlikely that the goblins of Gringotts would turn him into the Ministry but one could never tell. The goblin stood up and looked down at Sirius.

“Follow me, sir,” said the goblin. He walked around the counter and down a hallway to the left. Sirius followed at a respectable distance and allowed the goblin to usher him into a small office, with only a single desk and a silver bowl on top of it as the only decoration.

“Please wait here,” said the goblin, closing the door behind Sirius. Sirius exhaled loudly and struggled to remain calm. He hadn’t claimed his lordship before in the event that the goblins turned him into the authorities. He had been taking care of Harry and would never have left him alone. However, Harry was an adult now and this was the only way he could think of to look for the goblet. Sirius shifted nervously from foot to foot as he realized there was only one entrance or exit and that was the door behind him. Sirius turned to the door when he heard a small pop. He turned back around.

There, standing behind the desk, was the largest goblin that Sirius had ever seen. He stood almost as tall as a man, with half-rimmed spectacles on his face and a cane in his right hand. The goblin laid the cane against the desk and looked at Sirius.

“Sir, my name is Friolkig.” Sirius nodded politely at the goblin to inclined his head. “Please step forward,” he said, brandishing a silver knife. Sirius calmly walked forward, feeling his heartbeat in his throat. Friolkig reached out his hand and Sirius offered him his own. Friolkig held Sirius’s hand above the silver bowl on the desk and muttered an incantation in Gobbledegook. Sirius winced as the knife sliced a thin line through his palm and watched his blood drip into the bowl. Friolkig held his hand above the bowl and waited. Sirius’s blood swirled and evaporated in a puff of purple mist. Friolkig nodded with a satisfied smile. He let go of Sirius’s hand and quickly healed it.

“My Lord Black,” he said. “How can I be of service?”

“Friolkig,” Sirius began, slowly, “as Lord, do I have access to the vault of every Black family member?” Friolkig looked at him curiously.

“Of course, my Lord. Everything they own is yours, if you wish,” Friolkig said.

“Excellent,” Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

~~~~~~

Harry awoke to the sound of Sirius calling him and Hermione to the kitchen.

“Dobby! Tea and sandwiches post-haste!” Sirius yelled from the hallway. Harry groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and feeling out his sore muscles. He rolled off the couch just as Hermione was walking in with a stack of books all piled precariously on top of each other. She set them down on the coffee table and stood up, stretching out her back and grinning like a madman at Harry.

“That library is just brilliant!” she said. Harry grinned at her.

“I know. I spent a lot of time down there throughout the years. I always hoped that one day you would’ve been able to see it,” Harry said. Hermione tilted her head and looked at him. Sirius stuck his head in the family room.

“Get your asses in here,” he said. “I have news.” His head popped away. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other before following him into the kitchen. There was a large battered chest on the floor. And on top of that chest was the Cup of Hufflepuff. Hermione gasped while Harry winced and grabbed his scar.

“That’s a Horcrux, all right,” Harry said and took a step back. “Can we go ahead and destroy that first?” Harry’s head was starting to feel like it would explode.

“On my way,” Sirius said, scooping up the Cup and walking toward the kitchen oven. Hermione put her hand on Harry’s back and led him toward Sirius. Sirius placed the cup in the oven and stepped back. Harry quickly took out his wand and stepped forward towards the cup. Before he could say anything, the cup filled with a red, blood like liquid and shapes and images began to swirl around the rim. Hermione and Sirius could both hear the images begin to speak.

**_She will never love you, child. You killed her real boyfriend years ago. Because of you, her parents have forgotten her and she will always be an orphan._ ** Hermione cried out and Harry began to tremble. The voices continued.  **_She didn’t even enjoy kissing you. She was thinking about Sirius the whole time. He has more experience than you. He could make love to her in a way you never could. Maybe if you had a larger -_ **

The cup screamed in agony as the first of the Fiendfyre hit its gold surface. Hermione watched in horror as the black smoke rose from the cup and dissipated with a final, resounding scream. Hermione realized that she had tears running down her face and turned away. Sirius put his hand on Harry’s shoulder as the young man slowly brought the small amount of Fiendfyre back to his wand. Harry’s whole body was shaking and Sirius guided him to a chair at the table. He poured a cup of tea and conjured a small bottle of firewhiskey that he tipped into the mug. He guided Harry’s hands around the mug and sat next to him. Hermione wiped her tears and moved to the other side of Harry. She reached out a hand and lightly brushed his cheek. Harry turned to look at her with haunted eyes.

“I’m sorry about Ron. And your parents.” Harry looked down. “I’ve tried to protect you but I only made things worse by leaving.” 

“Neither of those things was your fault, Harry,” she said. “We just need time to heal and to talk,” Hermione said and laid her hand on the back of his head.

“We don’t have much more time,” Harry said, snapping his head up with anger. “Voldemort knows I’m back. His followers just tried to kill me! To kill all of us!” he looked over at Sirius. “We need to train harder, longer. All of us,” he glanced back at Hermione. “Did you find anything in the books today?”

“Not yet, Harry, but there’s a lot of information to pour through,” she said, removing her hand from the back of his head and sitting up straighter. “I have faith that I will be able to figure this out.”

“DAMN YOUR FAITH HERMIONE!” Harry yelled as he slammed down his mug, splashing tea everywhere. “I’m going to die soon if you can’t get this horcrux out of my head!” he stood up and started to walk away. Suddenly he felt his body go rigid and he began to levitate in the air. He was turned back around and came face to face with a boiling mad Hermione Granger. Her wand was pointed at him and he was thankful, in that moment, that she hadn’t chosen a worse curse to throw at him. He glanced at Sirius who had a look that said  _ You deserve this. _

“Harry fucking Potter,” Hermione said menacingly as she slowly walked toward him, “if you ever yell at me again,” she was now six inches away, “and then walk away...,” Harry felt her hands close tightly around his balls and start to squeeze. He tried to jerk away but the Petrificus Totalus was keeping him in place. She squeezed harder and he internally yelped.

“I will cut off your balls,” she said, “and hang them on the wall.” She let go and lowered her wand. Harry fell to the ground with a yelp. He watched Hermione calmly walk back to the kitchen table and pick up his mug of tea. She leaned back in her chair and began to sip demurely and watched as Harry stood to his feet. He stared at her for a few seconds, blood boiling until Sirius cleared his throat.

“Um, so, I have a way that we can get more time.” Both teens looked at him for the first time, forgetting that he was in the room.

“As Lord Black,” Sirius started, “I am allowed to go through the vaults of all the Black family. That’s how I found the cup so easily.” Sirius nodded at the chest. “That’s also how I got the Time Turning Chest.” Hermione immediately put the mug on the table and went to examine the chest. Harry just stared at Sirius.

“Lord Black?” Harry asked, forgetting his row with Hermione.

“I never claimed it before because I was worried that, as an official outlaw, I would be turned in to the Ministry and leave you alone.” Sirius looked at Harry. “I couldn’t risk that pup.” Harry sank back into his chair.

“How does it work?” Hermione asked. She had already opened it and was looking into a very ordinary chest.

“It’s attached to the Black family blood so Harry or I can activate it,” Sirius explained. “Once activated, a ladder will lead down into a room. I haven’t even had time to explore it but the way the goblins explained it was that 1 hour in the real world would be equivalent to spending a day in the chest.” Sirius smiled. “Would that give us the time we need?” Hermione and Harry just stared at him

“The ramifications of this…” Hermione looked awed, “are huge. I would have time to research, and study and train!” Harry looked equally awed.

“Well, let’s get in there now!” Harry said, and stood up. Sirius stood up too.

“Hold on, one minute,” Sirius said. “We need a plan. I want to bring in some people to help us. We still have a little less than a month before school starts so it would be great to bring in some professors. Flitwick is a master dueller. McGonagall for Transfiguration. And a friend of mine for Mind Healing.” Harry just stared at him

“Mind Healing,” Harry asked with a frown. “What for?” Hermione looked at Sirius, who was studiously avoiding her gaze.

“Remus is an old friend of mine,” Sirius said with a sigh, turning towards Hermione. “He can help.”

“Hang on,” said Harry. “Remus Lupin?”

“He can heal the mind and also teach Occlumency and Legilimency,” said Sirius. “Both are useful in battle and in life.” Harry conceded with a curt nod.

“I get how those would be useful,” Harry said. Hermione stood up.

“May I suggest we head down there now and see what resources are available and what resources are needed so we can plan this out?” she suggested. Harry smirked. Sirius stepped forward and placed his hand on the chest.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Sirius smiled widely when Harry looked at him questioningly. “I had the goblins change the password before I left Gringotts.” Both men howled with laughter while Hermione huffed with her hands on her hips.

The lid of the chest opened and a wooden ladder descended down into the black hole of the chest. All three craned their necks to look down into it.

“Ladies first,” Harry bowed and held out his hand for Hermione. She threw him a withering glance and started to descend the ladder as he laughed. Harry followed directly after and Sirius brought up the rear, closing the lid as he descended into the darkness.


	10. The Chest

The room that greeted Hermione was in the shape of a circle, 25 meters in either direction. On the left side were 4 practice dummies and on the right were weapons of every shape and size. Bows and arrows, swords, axes, even an oversized lance that looked as if it had lightning running through it. At the far end of the room was the only door in the room. Hermione began to walk towards it as she noticed the guys behind her talking about possible drills to run in this room. The door opened up into a small living space, with 4 chairs surrounding a circular dining table. A fireplace was tucked into the back corner and a long counter with a small fridge and stove ran along the back wall. There were 4 doors leading off the common room and Hermione walked through the first one on the left.

She was greeted by a stunning four-poster bed in the center and a small reading bench by the window on the left.

_ Window,  _ she thought.  _ Obviously enchanted.  _ She walked over to it and realized it reflected the actual weather outside of Grimmauld Place. On the right of the room was a door that led to a cozy bathroom, complete with a clawfoot tub and pedestal sink. She walked out of the bedroom in time to see Harry and Sirius admiring the common room.

“This will do nicely,” Harry said. “I wonder if house-elves can apparate down here.”

“One way to find out,” Sirius said with a grin. “Dobby! Winky!” Both elves apparated in front of Sirius and bowed deeply. Hermione frowned slightly.

“We is here for Masters, Mistress,” Winky said.

“So, you can apparate in and out of this chest at will?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Master Harry,” Dobby said with a smile. “We is house-elves! This be your new house!”

“Alright,” said Sirius. “Let’s get started.”

~~~~~~

After they made their way back upstairs, Sirius began composing letters to Flitwick, McGonagall, and Lupin. They all agreed to help out for the 14 days until school began again. All three would live at Grimmauld Place. Every hour, someone would come down into the chest as the previous person came out. Therefore, Flitwick would spend a “chest” day training, but when he came back out of the chest, only an hour would have passed. He would be able to sleep while in the chest so no one would become too tired. Sirius felt like it was the perfect plan.

Hermione was grateful for the house-elves during their final day in the real world. They helped move most of the books that Hermione would need down into the fourth bedroom. They had converted it into a makeshift library and while it wasn’t as grand as the library in Grimmauld place, it would do. Dobby and Winky would also be able to grab any other books Hermione might need.

Harry began creating a training plan for the three of them. He wasn’t at full strength after his battle against the Death Eaters but he knew now that he had time to recover. His plan looked like this:

0700 - Wake up

0715 - Strength and Agility Training

0800 - Breakfast

0900 - Training with Professor du Jour

1300 - Lunch

1400 - Research 

1800 - Dinner

1900 - Free Time

Harry thought it seemed like a good plan.  _ We could always alter it if needed,  _ he thought.

At dinner that night, everyone seemed tense. Sirius was going to see all of his old friends the next day, Hermione was going through the list of books she needed, afraid she would forget the one important book that he needed to help Harry, and Harry was imagining how the dueling practice was going to go. Hermione was pushing her food around on her plate. Finally, she stood.

“I’m going to bed guys,” they both looked at her with glazed eyes, focused on their own ideas. “Goodnight,” she said as she walked upstairs to her room. Harry sighed and pushed his plate away. Sirius gave him an appraising look.

“Want to talk about it?” he asked Harry. Harry let out a long breath.

“We haven’t talked since I yelled at her,” Harry blushed. “I was in the wrong. It’s awkward between us now.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “I kissed her too.” He looked up to see Sirius smiling at him.

“Did she kiss you back?” Sirius asked him.

“Well, yea,” said Harry.

“She likes you, Harry. It would be in your best interest to apologize.” Sirius went back to eating his steak and let Harry mull that over. Finally, Harry stood up and left the table.

Harry made his way upstairs and knocked on Hermione’s door.

“Come in,” she said. Harry walked in and saw her untangling her hair from its braid. She had already changed into pajamas, silk bottom pants, and a matching shirt and she had her night light on. She studiously ignored Harry as he walked into the room. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier,” he watched her continue to mess with her hair. “I was incredibly stressed about the whole, you know, dying thing.” At this, Hermione stopped and looked at him. Harry took this as a good sign and continued. “Destroying the Cup put me in a bad place, emotionally, and I took it out on you. I know you are doing everything you can. I should not have treated you the way I did.” Harry took a step forward. 

“And by the way,” he said with a glint in his eye, “No one has ever touched me, where you did.” Hermione blushed furiously but maintained eye contact. She lifted her chin.

“I meant what I said,” she said, as Harry took another step toward her. “About cutting them off.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said, reaching out his right hand. His hand stopped a hair’s breadth from her waist. She looked at him and her lips parted slightly. Harry put his hand on his waist and pulled her close to him, closing the gap between them. Hermione gasped as she felt his erection through her thin, silk pants. She raised her hands up to his face and began to back up to the bed, pulling him with her. She turned at the last second and Harry fell back on the bed with Hermione on top of him.

  
“Wait a second,” Hermione said, pulling back to look down into Harry’s eyes. “I’m not ready for sex.” Harry laughed and Hermione looked taken aback by his reaction.

“Well, neither am I,” he said and pulled her in for a kiss. He flipped her over onto her back and slowly lowered himself onto her body, making her bite back a sigh.

“I’ve waited a long time for you, Hermione,” he said, in between kisses. He trailed light kisses across her jawline and down her neck. “Plus,” he said, flushing slightly, “I’m a virgin.” Hermione smiled up at him.

“So am I,” she said. Harry rolled away from her and made to get off the bed.

“Whoa, whoa, I can’t make out with a  _ virgin _ ,” he teased. Hermione threw a pillow that hit him squarely on the face. He lunged and Hermione tried to squeal away but Harry grabbed her feet and pulled her toward him. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him furiously. Harry lifted her so she was able to wrap her legs around his hips. He put his hands on her ass and she moaned against him. He walked forward and kneeled on the bed. Very gently, he lowered them sideways onto the bed. 

Hermione pulled back and brushed the hair away from his forehead. For a moment she was reminded of the Horcrux, but then Harry ran his hand down her back and she shivered and forgot all about it.

Harry and Hermione snogged for an hour. Running their hands up and down each other bodies, never lingering, never going under clothes. Harry could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest but had refrained from touching them. He had wanted to respect Hermione’s body but had every intention of taking them into his mouth in the near future. Currently, both teens were holding each other in bed and looking up at the ceiling.

“We should set physical boundaries,” Hermione said, as she ran her fingers through Harry’s hair.

“OK,” he said, turning on his side and propping his head on his elbow so he could look at her. “What did you have in mind.” She blushed furiously but turned her head to meet his eye.

“Well, I don’t think I’m ready to go below the belt, but we are both adults. I don’t think it would be acting too soon if we, ah, that is,” Hermione struggled to put her thoughts into words. Harry stayed silent, not wanting to push, knowing she would continue when ready.

“Next time, can we take off our shirts?” Hermione asked. Harry resisted the urge to laugh at how uncomfortable she was talking about it.

“I would like that,” Harry said. “Is next time right now?” Hermione laughed and Harry was pleased that the tension was broken.

“No, it is not now.” She looked away then coyly back at him. “But maybe it can be tomorrow?” Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss her on the nose.

“Then I will take my leave,” Harry said, untangling their arms and legs from each other. He kissed her on the mouth and lingered a second more than a chaste kiss would last. “I will see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight, Harry,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Goodnight, Hermione,” Harry said as he gently closed the door.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Sirius noticed the two teens walk down to breakfast hand in hand.

_ Shit,  _ he thought.  _ I have put off the talk long enough, I suppose.  _ He looked back down at the Daily Prophet. News of his and Harry’s return to wizarding society had not gone unnoticed. Nor had the battle at Hogsmeade. They really were running out of time. The chest could not have come at a better time.

“Alright you two?” Sirius asked as they disengaged from each other and sat at the table. Hermione blushed but Harry only grinned at Sirius.

“Great, Godfather. And yourself?” Harry asked with a smirk.

_ Shit,  _ Sirius thought again.  _ That boy is in trouble. So am I, as their only guardian.  _ He groaned inwardly.  _ I’m going to have to give them both the talk. _

Minutes later, the Floo sprang to life and McGonagall walked through followed shortly by Flitwick. Both seemed to be in good spirits as Dobby and Winky took their luggage. They greeted Harry and Hermione warmly while Sirius was greeted with a bit more skepticism. 

“Wait until Remus gets here and I will explain everything,” Sirius said. Not five seconds later, a very disheveled Remus Lupin stumbled through the Floo. He gave Sirius an energetic hug and greeted everyone else. Finally, everyone made their way into the living room where Sirius explained all about Pettigrew and the Secret Keeper and Azkaban and his escape from Hogwarts. Lupin backed up the story when he could, as did Harry and Hermione. He then began to explain about Horcruxes and how they needed to complete their training. By the end of it all, McGonagall and Flitwick sat opened mouthed.

“Well, we are here to help in whatever way we can,” Flitwick said, recovering first. Sirius handed him a parchment.

“This is your schedule for the next 14 days,” Sirius said and looked at Harry expectantly.

“If we need to change anything, just let me know,” Harry said.

“This looks great, Harry,” said Remus, reading over Flitwick’s shoulder. “Are you guys all set to head in the chest?” Harry glanced first at Hermione who smiled and then at Sirius who nodded.

“We are. Professor Flitwick, if you will follow us first, Professor McGonagall, you will be the next hour and Professor Lupin, you will be the third hour.” Harry nodded at each in turn.

“Let’s not waste any time then,” Hermione said, standing up and grabbing her bags. She walked towards the chest. Harry was close on her heels.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry said, placing his hand on the chest lid. The lid opened and both teens descended quickly. Sirius looked back at his three friends.

“Thank you all so much for helping Harry,” he said, making eye contact with each of them. “Remus, we should probably talk when you come down to teach the kids.” Remus cocked his head to one side.

“Indeed we should, old friend,” Remus said with a sad smile. Sirius clasped his hand.

“Flitwick?” Sirius motioned toward the chest. “After you.” Flitwick took a long, dubious look at the chest before climbing down the ladder. Sirius gave McGonagall and Remus one last look.

“See you guys soon!” he said a second before the lid slammed down on top of him.


	11. The Talk

The next few days were a blur for Harry and Hermione. They stuck to Harry’s schedule pretty faithfully and Sirius joined them for their morning aerobics and their afternoon research. 

Flitwick was a master duellist, putting Harry and Hermione through the ringer, keeping their heart rates up by making them constantly move around as they dueled. Harry had always been good at duelling but Hermione had struggled from what Harry had remembered. Not anymore. More times than he could count, she threw him back to land on his ass or crash into the wall. Harry didn’t hold back either, once causing her to flip backwards twice to land on her stomach. Harry ran forward to see if she was alright but she launched an Aguamenti Spell at his legs and he crashed to the floor with a yelp. Both teens came up laughing.

The afternoons were spent in the makeshift library/guest bedroom or the common room. Hermione had made her own plan detailing which books to read in order of importance and possible useful information. Harry read what she asked of him and diligently took notes for her. So far they had learned new spells to identify hidden enemies, produce small earthquakes underfoot, and see through walls. Every night after dinner, the teens would retire to Hermione’s room with the pretense of studying but Sirius and whichever professor was there that day were not fooled. Harry would lock the door and Hermione would put up the silencing charms and they would began to explore each others bodies with light hands and firm kisses.

On the first night in the chest, Hermione took off her shirt but left on her bra. On the second night, she took off her bra and Harry took off his shirt. By the third morning, Harry was thrilled at the prospect of taking off more clothing with Hermione that night. Then he remembered that today was the first day with Lupin. His first day of mind healing. Harry walked out into the common room where Hermione was stretching for their daily workout. After a quick glass of water, the kids moved to the training room and set out on a quick jog. They moved into circuit training and ended with abdominal exercises. Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss and grabbed her hand before they walked into the common room to see Professor McGonagall sitting close to Sirius, their heads bent towards each other. Both adults looked at the kids as they walked in. Harry stopped in his tracks.

“Everything OK?” he asked, looking from one to the other. Sirius looked uncomfortable while McGonagall looked matter of fact.

“We would like to talk to you separately about sex and protection,” McGonagall said, standing up and clasping her hands in front of her. Harry felt Hermione’s grip tighten on his hand.

“Harry and I don’t need the talk, Professor,” Hermione said with a flush. “We know how sex works.”

“Do you know the contraception spell?” Sirius asked. Hermione flushed an even deeper crimson.

“I’ve looked it up but I’ve, uh, never had to use it,” Hermione looked down, unable to meet either adults’ eye. McGonagall sat down and gestured toward the remaining two seats at the table. Harry pulled Hermione closer and kissed her on the head before walking them both over to the table and sitting down. Harry looked at Sirius with a half-grin.

“Alrighty, godfather of mine,” Harry said. “Let’s get to this.” Sirius chuckled and appreciated Harry trying to ease the tension. Especially since Hermione was so obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

“We can talk to you guys separately if you want,” Sirius said, directing it at Hermione. She finally looked up.

“No thanks,” she said. “I want to be with Harry for this if you don’t mind.” She looked over at Harry and gave him a smile. He smiled back and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

“Very well,” McGonagall said. “I will head to my bedroom and prepare to leave.” She stood up and let the trio alone in the room. Sirius took a deep breath when her bedroom door closed.

“I know you two are adults and I’m not telling you to NOT have sex,” Sirius began, tapping his hand on the table as an outward sign of nervousness. “I was certainly having sex at your age. I mean, not a lot of sex, but with different people, you know. Hogwarts was full of pretty girls back then, and even some pretty boys-,” Sirius stopped and looked mortified when he realized he had been rambling. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

“Pretty boys, huh, Sirius?” Hermione said with a hoot. “Anyone I would know?” She gave a large wink. “A certain, greasy haired git perhaps?” Harry nearly fell out of his chair when Sirius groaned and put his face in his hands.

“I am not good at this,” Sirius said, prompting a few more giggles from everyone. “But in all seriousness, Hermione, did your parents tell you about sex?” Hermione immediately stopped giggling and blushed.

“Not really. I mean, I know the basic logistics,” she said, refusing to meet Harry’s eye. “I know it hurts the first time, I know I don’t want to be pregnant. Not right away at least.” Harry’s eyes grew two times their normal size but he wisely said nothing.

“Harry, what do you know about sex?” Sirius turned his attention to his godson. Harry’s neck snapped around to look at Sirius.

“Uh, about the same as Hermione,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“Sex,” Sirius began, “is a beautiful thing between two people. It’s more amazing when those two people love each other.” Sirius noticed that the teens were studiously avoiding each other's gaze. “Men and women can both experience extreme pleasure but it often takes the women longer to get to that point.” Sirius fixed his godson with a pointed view. “Remember that. Talk to each other. Be open and honest about what you want in the bedroom and outside of it.” Sirius clapped his hands together. “Any questions?” Both teens shook their heads.

“Excellent,” he said. “Now both of you stand up and face each other. I’m going to teach you what is probably your first bit of wandless magic.” Hermione stood up, excited at the prospect of a learning experience while Harry stood up a bit more warily. Hermione and Harry stood facing each other. “Harry, place both of your hands on Hermione’s lower abdomen.” 

Harry was embarrassed to see that his hands were shaking slightly when he reached out. He and Hermione had not gone below the waist so this new territory for him. Hermione noticed his nervousness and covered his hands with her own.

“Hermione,” Sirius continued, “you did exactly what you’re supposed to do.” Hermione glanced sharply at Sirius. “You need to cover Harry’s hands with your own and, at the same time, you both will say  _ Nec Infans. _ It helps if you look in each other’s eyes.” Sirius leaned back and waited.

Hermione looked up into Harry’s emerald eyes. She recognized the love in his eyes and her heart swelled.

“Nec Infans,” they said as one. Hermione felt a small lurch in her lower abdomen and she bent forward slightly at the pain. Harry looked concerned but kept his hands on her stomach to keep her steady. Hermione took and deep breath and nodded at Harry.

“Was it supposed to feel like my stomach flipped over?” Hermione asked, turning to look at Sirius. 

“Just the first time,” he said. “I wanted to make sure you guys did it right. Now, when you both feel mature enough to take that next step and have sex, you will need to perform the spell. And every time after that. The spell wears off after an hour so keep that in mind.” Sirius stood up and stretched. “I’m going to grab Minerva and take her up. I’ll be back down with Remus in a bit.” Sirius walked to McGonagall’s door but before he could even knock, she swept out, robes billowing behind her. She said her farewell to the teens, who reluctantly broke apart to say goodbye. After Sirius walked McGonagall out of the common room, Harry gathered Hermione into his arms.

“Are you OK?” he asked, holding her against his chest. He heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms around him.

“It was uncomfortable, but I feel better knowing we can protect ourselves when we get to that point.” She pulled back to look at Harry. “I’ve loved you for years, you know?” Harry jerked back with a startled noise. Hermione only smiled serenely. Harry gathered his wits and smiled back. He brought his hands up to either side of her face.

“I love you too, Hermione,” he said. He brought his face down slowly until their lips met. Hermione tried to put all the love she had into that kiss and she felt Harry was doing the same. They broke apart when the door to the common room opened again.

“Hello again,” said Remus Lupin, looking as disheveled as always. He carried a suitcase in his left hand and reached out with his right to shake Harry and then Hermione’s hand. “Shall we get started?” He looked from one teen to the other. “This is an individual assignment. I will start with Hermione first, I believe. Harry,” at this, Remus opened up the suitcase and took out a book on Occlumency, “start reading. We’ll switch every hour for the next 4 hours. One hour will be occlumency training, the other hour will be just talking.” Harry stiffened and Hermione found his hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go again.

“I’m ready, Professor,” she said, stepping forward. He guided her into the Training Room while Harry obediently stayed behind with his book. Sirius grabbed another book and the men made themselves comfortable.

Hermione started with Mind Healing. Remus conjured two comfortable chairs for them in the corner of the training room and asked her to talk about her life. Hermione started slow but soon everything poured out. She spoke about Ron and how his death affected her, even more so because she didn’t have any friends to talk to after Harry ran away. She said she stopped blaming him but that there was still a small fear that he would leave her. She spoke about her parents, and how she had orphaned herself by taking away her parents’ memories and sending them to Australia. She talked about her summers hunting for clues of Voldemort’s whereabouts, taking meticulous notes about the Death Eaters names and addresses. She considered telling Remus about the Cloak and the Stone (hidden safely in her bedroom), but decided against it. They were going to be in the chest for 336 “chest” days so there was plenty of time to talk about that. 

When Remus asked about her and Harry, Hermione blushed but talked about how happy she was. They were trying to take things slowly but their infatuation and her teenage hormones were making it difficult. Remus had laughed and told her it was normal, but he appreciated her trying to be logical about it. When her hour was up, Remus told her to read the book that he had given Harry and send him in. Harry appeared less than a minute later. He looked warily at the two chairs. Remus stood up and approached him.

“Harry,” he said, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Remus vanished the chairs. “How about you and I start with the Occlumency and then we can talk later?” Harry visibly relaxed.

“That sounds good to me,” Harry said. 

“OK, I’m going to pull out my wand and try to look into your mind,” Remus began. “You are going to feel the intrusion, kind of like someone is poking at your mind. What I want you to do is think of a barrier. A stone wall perhaps, ready to block the intrusion. Empty your mind of thoughts and focus only on constructing that stone wall. Ready?” Harry nodded.

“Legilimens,” Remus said, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry immediately felt as if someone was rooting around his mind. Harry tried to focus on the wall but he was getting angry at the intrusion. He saw parts of his life start to flash in front of his eyes. A green flash, his mum screaming, the spear in Ron’s stomach, Hermione in the window at Hogwarts, the battle at Hogsmeade,

Suddenly all of the images stopped and Harry sank to his knees. Remus stepped forward and reached out to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shrugged it away and looked at him with anger.

“What the hell was that?” Harry asked, getting shakily to his feet.

“Those are your memories, close to the surface. Most people have been able to cope with their emotions by accepting them and pushing them to the back of their minds. Your memories,” Remus shook his head and Harry noticed the tears streaming down his face, “are so close to the surface. You constantly think about all of the negative things that have happened in your life.” Remus turned away when he realized he was crying. “I’m sorry, Harry. Listening to your mum like that… I wasn’t expecting it.” Harry ran his hand through his hair.

“It’s OK, I’m sorry I snapped,” Harry said. “I do keep a lot of stuff close to the surface.” Remus looked back at him.

“We cannot train anymore on Occlumency until you can deal with your memories in a safe place,” Remus said. “But I have a way to make it easier for you.” Remus walked Harry over to the training dummies. “Practice your curses on the dummies. But talk to me while you do it.” Harry gave him a strange look but stepped forward. 

“Talk to me about Ron,” Remus said. Harry looked panicked so Remus continued. “It doesn’t have to be about what happened in the lake. Just tell me about him. Your friendship.” 

So Harry talked. And he flung curses at the dummy. He talked about their adventures with Norbert and the Philosopher’s Stone and the Chamber of Secrets and the flying car and the whomping willow and the first time he met Ron and ate chocolate frogs. Harry and Remus laughed and Remus even offered a few stories of the Marauders. 

“OK, hours done,” Remus said, surprising Harry. He left and sent Hermione back in. Remus gave her the same Occlumency instructions as he gave Harry but she did infinitely better. Stronger defenses and the ability to control her emotions and memories. Remus praised her for a job well done after her hour and Harry came back in. This time, while Harry was destroying the dummies, they talked about Hermione. Harry said he had always known he cared deeply for her but began to fall in love with her when they both rescued Sirius together. He talked a little bit about leaving, but said how he still felt it was the best decision for everyone involved at the time. Remus let that go but filed it away to ask again later.

And so the days continued to pass. The professors changed out every day, the afternoons were spent on research and the nights were spent in the bedroom. Harry and Hermione couldn’t help their hands and soon they would spend nights completely naked, but still foregoing sex. After about a month in the chest, Harry and Hermione walked into Harry’s bedroom, he locked the door, and she put up the silencing charms.

“Harry,” she said, walking over to him and holding his hands. “I want to have sex tonight.”


	12. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT!!

“Harry,” she said, walking over to him and holding his hands. “I want to have sex tonight.” Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

“I would like that very much,” he said, his voice low with desire. “Nox.” The overhead light turned off and the only illumination came from the “moon” outside of the enchanted window. He moved his hands up her arms and over to her blouse and started to undo the buttons. Hermione moved her hands down to his trousers and released the top button. Harry exhaled quickly as her hands moved up his shirt and she pulled it off in one quick motion. Harry finally undid the last button on her blouse and pushed her shirt off of her shoulders. He moved his hand to her bra clasp and removed it with a quick flick of his wrist. Hermione laughed.

“Much better,” she said, backing up towards the bed. Harry moved his eyes down to her breasts. She pushed her chest up towards him and her nipples hardened. Harry placed his hands onto her hips and pushed her the last 6 inches onto the bed. Hermione giggled as she landed on her back.

“I’ve had a lot of practice recently,” he said and crawled onto her. Her giggling abruptly stopped as she felt his hard cock press into her hip. Even through their pants, she was still incredibly turned on by the action. He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and she exhaled sharply. He was also getting better at playing with her nipples. They had spent extra time on her breasts and Harry was infatuated with them. Hermione began to tremble as Harry’s hands moved down her stomach to her waistband. The light from the moon illuminated Harry’s strong shoulders and flat stomach and Hermione could feel a warmth spreading throughout her body. 

Harry began to kiss down her stomach as he pulled off her pants and panties. She flushed when he threw her clothes to the ground and stood up to look at her. She was a beautiful sight, spread out on the sheets, the wild hair surrounding her, her face flushed with embarrassment and lust. Harry could feel his erection pressing through his pants.

“Harry,” Hermione admonished, sitting up, “why are you just staring at me?” she asked.

“Because,” Harry said, leaning down for a kiss, “your beauty is stunning.” Harry could feel Hermione smile below the kiss and he felt the zipper on his pants lower. Hermione put her hands on the top of his pants and boxers and pulled them down. Harry stepped out of the pants and made to kiss Hermione again but she stopped him with a hand on his stomach. She pushed him back and Harry knew it was his turn to be examined.

Harry’s muscles were lean and strong. His raven colored hair was pushed back out of his face. Hermione could see the trail of curly hair that started at his belly button and worked its way down. She made a point to slowly lower her eyes until she was face to face with his penis. There was a tuft of trimmed black hair above his hard cock and Hermione was mesmerized. Harry mistook her staring for fear. He stepped toward her and sat on the bed next to her.

“I will take care of you, Hermione,” he said, snaking his arm around her waist. “And I will never do anything you don’t want to do.” Hermione laughed softly.

“Harry, I want to this do,” Hermione said. “I trust you.” He smirked.

“Famous last words.” He said and she laughed. “I have an idea,” he said. “Lay your head on the pillow.” Hermione scooted back until her head was at the top of the bed on a pillow. She began to relax until Harry pulled her legs apart.

“What are you doing?” she asked, sitting up on her elbows. Harry only smirked.

“Remember all those books that Sirius has on sex?” Harry asked. Hermione laughed.

“He showed you which ones to read?” she asked him. 

“Yup,” he said, lowering his mouth to her clitoris. Hermione immediately fell back onto the pillows with a gasp. Harry used his right hand and pulled her vagina lips apart and then up towards her stomach, giving him clear access to her clitoris. He gently blew on her while keeping her in this position and Hermione squirmed beneath him.

“Alright, honesty right?” he asked, raising his head slightly to look at her. Hermione nodded. “I’m going to do a few different things and you need to tell me if you like it or not.” Hermione nodded again. Harry ducked his head.

First, he used his tongue to make circles around her clitoris. “Yes,” she said. Then he sucked on it. “Yes!” Then he used his tongue to flick it. “Yes!” Then he licked from the clitoris down the labia and slightly stuck his tongue into her opening.

“Yes, oh god, Harry,” Hermione cried out. She could feel the pressure building in her abdomen. Harry pulled his head away and looked at her. He moved his fingers slowly around her clitoris while he watched her writhe on the bed. His fingers moved down to her opening. He could feel her dripping. He used some of her to rub on his penis. Then he laid down next to her and continued to rub the outside of her labia. She whimpered. He smiled and leaned down to her ear.

“This is a good time to have sex,” he pulled back. Hermione could barely look at him through the building pressure. She was so close. She just needed him to go a little bit faster. He stopped his fingers and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

“I need to hear you say that you’re ready,” he asked, wanting desperately for her to feel as comfortable as possible.

“Please don’t stop, Harry,” she said. “I trust you.” Harry kissed her then, long and hard and his fingers started back up on her clirotis. His hand was soaked with her fluids and he used his middle finger to push into her, slowly. She gasped against his mouth and Harry thought he could have orgasmed right there. He pulled back to look in her face but Hermione was only groaning with pleasure. Harry had one last trick up his sleeve. With his right finger inside of her, Harry brushed the front wall of her vagina, while pushing down on her stomach. Hermione screamed and felt ready to explode.

Harry could sense how close she was and immediately pulled out his hand. He stroked himself a few times with her juice, to lubricate himself. Hermione watched him through hooded eyes.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he replied. 

Harry laid his hands on Hermione’s stomach and she laid her hands on top of his.

“Nec Liberos,” they said in unison. Harry laid on top of Hermione and guided his penis to her tight opening. He pushed the head in easily but encountered a small barrier and knew it was her hymen when Hermione hissed in pain.

He sat up a bit and, without moving the head of his penis, began playing with her clitoris again. Hermione immediately began moaning with pleasure as Harry made circles with his fingers. He was slowly pushing his penis against her hymen to get her ready.

“Harry, oh Harry,” Hermione groaned, her legs wrapped around his waist and he was doing everything in his power not to pump into her. He couldn’t take it much longer. Even this small amount for him was enough to get him to the edge of an orgasm.

“Hermione,” Harry said with a raspy voice, “I’m just going to have to push in.” Harry rubbed her clitoris up and down. “But I’m going to do it as you are having an orgasm.” Hermione bucked, nearly pushing him in.

“Harry, I’m so close,” she said. “I want you to come with me. Oh, come with me.” Harry pinched her clitoris and Hermione screamed as her orgasm took her. Harry pushed hard against her hymen and felt the blood rush out. Hermione’s tight muscles contracted hard against Harry’s cock and he could hold himself back no longer. Harry rode his orgasm through Hermione and laid down on her chest when his arms gave out.

His kissed Hermione’s neck and tasted her sweat. She didn’t move. He was worried about her and pulled his head up.

“Hey,” he said, looking down at closed eyes. She pried one eye open to look at him.

“Hey,” she said. “You, uh, ready to come out?” She asked with a smile. Harry began to slowly pull out but stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Go.”

Harry kept his eyes locked with hers as he slowly pulled out of her. He rolled next to her and planted kisses on her eyes, and her cheeks and her forehead. She giggled and finally started to laugh.

“That was amazing, Harry,” she said, leaning up on one elbow. “But you did all the work.” She smiled shyly down at him. “I owe you one blow job.” Harry’s cock twitched in anticipation. Hermione noticed and trailed her hand down his side. It was then that she noticed the blood on the sheets, and on Harry’s cock. She flushed a deep crimson and turned away from Harry. She rolled off the bed and stood up

“Hey,” he said, standing up and reaching for his wand. “Easy fix.” A few spells later, the sheets were brand new and there was no blood to be found. Hermione smiled easily.

“Well, you are I are still pretty dirty,” she said, backing up toward the bathroom. “How about a shower?” Harry’s jaw dropped and he stayed rooted to the spot as Hermione bent over and turned on the faucet. He swore that she didn’t have to bend that low, but that she only did it for his benefit. When she turned back to him, Harry’s eyes roved down her body and he noticed how swollen her labia was. He watched as she moved her hands up to her breasts and pinched her nipples tossing her head back in pleasure. Harry was fully aroused now and strode forward quickly to take her in his arms. Hermione backed away and moved into the shower, allowing Harry to watch her tight ass walk away from him.

Harry followed her into the shower and took the soap that she offered him. She faced away from him as he used his hands to lather up her back. He rubbed her shoulders and her arms, moving down her back.

Hermione surprised herself with her little shower idea. She couldn’t help but want to try all of these new sexual things with Harry. He brought out this wild side to her that had been waiting, or unwilling to come out. She felt Harry’s hands on her back and congratulated herself on her new sexuality when she felt Harry’s hands slide over her ass. One hand moved around her front to cup her breast and play with her nipple when his other hand moved down her leg and pushed her legs apart. 

“I want to explore every part of your body,” he said, making her shiver even in the warm water. Hermione had an idea.

“Only if you let me explore those parts of your body first,” she said, turning around to look at him. Harry looked momentarily confused and then concerned. But he smirked and nodded.

“That’s fair,” he said. “Maybe we’ll do some research on it?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Hermione thought he could not have said anything sexier as she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him.


	13. The Hallows

Harry and Hermione continued to train. Flitwick pushed them in their charm work, McGonagall accepted nothing less than perfect Transfiguration and Remus was making slow and steady progress on their mind healing. Every afternoon, Hermione was in the library. She couldn’t forget Dumbledore’s words  _ Harry will have to die.  _ Hermione began to formulate a plan

Sirius had created a large whiteboard in their common room to add notes and information regarding the Horcrux that they knew existed somewhere in Hogwarts. Flitwick was the one who suggested the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. McGonagall suggested it was somewhere within the walls of Hogwarts. Lupin suggested asking Helena Ravenclaw about it. Harry suggested checking the Room of Requirement. And Hermione suggested sending one of the House Elves on the important mission to destroy it.

Which led to the diadem sitting on the common room table in the chest at 12 Grimmauld Place, exactly 3 real days and 52 chest days after the kids had first gone down the ladder. 

“Are you ready Harry?” Sirius asked. They had determined that Harry was best suited to destroy, being that he was one. But it still took a toll on him which is why they had waited until the end of the day. Hermione squeezed his hand one last time and walked over to her station in front of the oven. Harry floated the diadem over to the oven and Sirius took up his station behind Harry. Before he could mutter the incantation the diadem began to scream.

**You left her alone without friends, without parents.** The diadem seemed to… turn to Hermione.  **He’ll leave you again. He isn’t strong, not like Ron. Not like Sirius. You know how strong Sirius is, he took you in his arms, you felt that strength.** Harry looked wide-eyed from Hermione to Sirius, who backed away.  **The girl prefers him, you know. Just like your mother preferred him over your father!** Harry roared with anger and cast a mighty fiendfye. It destroyed the diadem with a scream but his anger burned too hot and the oven was unable to contain it. Fiendfyre roared up and began to envelop the tiny kitchen. Hermione rushed forward and took Harry’s face in her hands.

“Harry. You did great. I love you.” Tears were falling from her face while Sirius was trying to fight back the raging fire. Harry looked away from her and nonchalantly viewed the fire swirling around him. Hermione shook him but Harry fell to the floor. Hermione took in her surroundings. The fyre was closing in on them, the smoke of dark magic was filling her nostrils. Sirius was throwing all kinds of spells but it wasn’t working. Hermione pulled out her own wand and stood over Harry to shield him.

“Aguamenti!” she pointed at the over. A powerful stream of golden water shot out of her wand and drenched the Fiendfyre. Steam rose as the fire was quickly extinguished. Sirius stood on the other side of the room and stared at her and she bent down to quickly make sure Harry was alright. Sirius strode over to Hermione and gripped her forearm. She straightened as she looked up at him. He pulled her over away from Harry.

“What the hell was that?” he asked. She sighed heavily as she surveyed the damage around her.

“Let’s clean up and I’ll explain everything.”

~~~

Harry looked over at Sirius and Hermione talking in heated whispers. His scar was burning, searing into his skull. He didn’t have the capacity to deal with this. Hermione and Sirius? His mother? He knew Hermione would never cheat on him. And his mother loved his father dearly. Right? Harry got up and ignored the pain as he walked into his bedroom and stripped down to nothing. He got in the shower and let the cool water run over his body. He was silent when there was a small knock on the door.

“Harry,” he barely heard Hermione’s voice over the sound of the water. The shower door opened and Harry was surprised to see a naked Hermione coming into the shower. Harry straightened and looked at her with wary eyes. She stepped towards him and covered his mouth with her own. He turned away and she wrapped her left hand around his shaft. He gasped and tried to pull away but she refused to let go.

“Hermione, tell me about Sirius.” He glared at her but she refused to look away. She lifted one leg and rested it against the side of the shower. She worked his penis until Harry felt the first stirring of arousal. He willed away his erection but Hermione’s hands were too deft. She cupped his balls as she leaned in and kissed his neck. Harry leaned back his head against the shower and let the multiple sensations crash around him. He exhaled sharply as he felt Hermione guide his penis inside of her. Harry could not hold back. He reached down and grabbed her ass. In one quick movement, he lifted her up onto his cock and pushed her back up against the side of the shower.

He didn’t see Hermione’s small smile as his orgasm crested moments later.

~~~

By the time Harry and Hermione walked out of the bedroom, Sirius had returned the small kitchen/common room back to its former glory. He gestured to the small table where he and a bottle of firewhiskey with 3 glasses sat. Harry looked warily at his godfather before sitting heavily down in one of the chairs. Hermione sat down next to Harry and nodded at Sirius. Sirius took a deep breath before turning to Harry.

He explained everything about the night that they first acquired the resurrection stone, with Hermione filling in the blanks as needed. Harry crossed his arms over his chest when Sirius spoke about Lily, but both men saw their own pain reflected in the eyes of each other. Sirius said that nothing had ever happened between him and Lily although he did admit loving her. Harry only looked at Hermione once, when Sirius said that he had kissed her. Her face was stoic when she met his eyes.

“Harry, I was a fool. I blame the resurrection stone, but I also blame myself. I’m so sorry. I’ve been seeing Remus for help in healing my mind as well.” Sirius ran his hands across his face and through his hair, which made it stick ridiculously straight up and leave soot marks on his face. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other quickly before looking back at Sirius.

“I’m glad you are able to own… UP to your mistakes,” Hermione said straight-faced. Harry looked down at the table.

“Yea, things would have gotten really… Hairy,” he looked up at the confused face in front of him.

“That apology is a labyrinth of David Bowie proportions,” Hermione choked out and Harry burst out laughing. Sirius watched with confusion until Hermione conjured a mirror and held it up for him. Sirius took one look at himself and laughed along with them. Five minutes and one very powerful cleaning charm later, the trio was sipping firewhiskey. Sirius turned to Hermione.

“OK, your turn.” Harry looked confusedly at Hermione while she drained the last of her firewhiskey. She set down her glass and walked to the bedroom. When she came back out, she had the resurrection stone and something that looked an awful lot like-

“My invisibility cloak!” Harry jumped up as she laid both items on the small table and pulled out her wand. She carefully placed it on the table next to the other 2 items and Harry slowly lowered himself back into his seat as the three items pulsed with raw magical energy. Hermione spread open her hands and placed her palms on the table. A powerful wind picked up out of nowhere and swirled around her, causing her hair to lift up around her face.

“I don’t believe it,” Sirius said as he leaned back in his chair. The wind lowered to a light breeze as he shook his head and looked at Hermione. Harry had a smile on his face and he gazed at his girlfriend. “Start at the beginning,” he said. Hermione grinned.

“I’ll do you one better,” she said as she stood up and walked over to the whiteboard and picked up a marker. “I’ll tell you how this ends.”


	14. The Blood

“Bloody hell, Hermione.” Sirius Black was pacing back and forth in front of the whiteboard, looking anxious. Harry was sitting backward in a chair, looking at the whiteboard with an incredulous stare and running his hand through his hair. Hermione leaned against the wall and watched them. These two men that she loved and cared deeply for were analyzing the work that she had put in so much time and effort. Harry seemed willing to accept her calculations, probably because he didn't know ancient ruins like she did. But she knew Sirius had studied it in school and probably even knew some of the darker ruins.

“Blood magic?” Sirius stopped his pacing to look at her. She shrugged and Sirius rolled his eyes back toward the whiteboard. “It’s just… not done except for the most evil witches and wizards.” Hermione shook her head and pushed off the wall.

“That’s not true Sirius,” she said. Harry looked at her then, recognizing the beginning of a lecture and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Morgan le Fay was the only other witch who attempted something similar. Granted, she also experimented with forces of good and evil, leading some to call on her unpredictable duality as a curse instead of a blessing.” Both men stared at her and she cleared her throat. “I digress. But what it is boils down to is this: I can retrieve the Horcrux out of Harry and destroy it because I have the Deathly Hallows. Then we can kill Nagini and destroy Voldemort.” She took a breath and knelt down in front of Harry. 

“We can be free Harry. This can end,” she said. Her voice held fierce determination and Harry could feel the love that she poured into this work. Dumbledore said he had to die but Hermione was giving him a chance at life. A life with her. Harry stood up and took Hermione in his arms. He could hear Sirius snort and saw him throw up his arms in frustration. Sirius walked to his bedroom and slammed the door. Harry heard a small sob from Hermione and gently pulled back to look at her.

“I believe in you Hermione,” he said and gently kissed her forehead. “I believe that we can do this. And have a life together.” Hermione looked up into those green eyes and felt a warmth spread through her body.

“I’ve been gathering supplies through Dobby and Winky,” she said. “The full moon is next week, Harry.” She put her hands on either side of his face. “If you’re ready, we’ll have the leave the chest and do this in real-time, in Grimmauld Place. Twenty four hours out there will be 24 days in here.” Hermione bit her lip and looked away. “I don’t want us to waste valuable time but I know this is important and needs to be done.” Harry gently turned his head back to meet his eyes.

“Let’s do it.”

~~~

Sirius Black was fuming in his bedroom. He was angry at Hermione for suggesting this, angry at Harry for accepting it, angry at Dumbledore for planting the seed, angry at Voldemort for being an asshole, angry at himself for not raising Harry. Sirius plopped down onto his bed and put his head in his hands. 

“Hermione wants to stop Harry from breathing and extract the Horcrux and then bring him back to life?” he said softly to himself. “Fuck!” Sirius grabbed the nearest object, a potted plant, and threw it against his bedroom door. A second later, the door opened and Harry popped his head in and grinned at Sirius.

“Maybe announce the next time you’re going to have a tantrum so I don’t get hit by a plant.” Harry ducked back as another plant came flying toward his face. Harry laughed and walked into Sirius’s bedroom. Sirius was not laughing.

“Harry, this is ludicrous!” Sirius said, standing up and putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “We won’t know if this will work. Best case scenario, it does and the Horcrux is gone. Worst case, you die! Another scenario, it doesn’t work, you live and still have the Horcrux and we’ve lost nearly a month of training.” Sirius looked into Harry’s smiling face. 

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Sirius asked, shaking Harry’s shoulders slightly.

“You look cute when you’re worried about me. Very adult-like,” Harry said. Sirius huffed and turned away. 

“Why are you being so nonchalant about this?” Sirius asked, looking down at his nightstand. It was a picture of him holding Harry as a newborn, still in the hospital. Newborn Harry kept looking up at Sirius and grabbing his finger. Sirius started when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at his grown up godson.

“I’m worried, Sirius. Of course I am,” Harry said and ran his hand through his hair. “But I have the two best people in the world looking out for me. Hermione is smart as a whip. You are my protector. I love you both and I know how much you love me. So I’m gathering my infamous Gryffindor courage,” at this, Harry winked at Sirius causing the older man to smile, “and I’m going to listen to my teacher and my protector.” Harry’s smile faded. “This is our only option Sirius,” he said. “All three of us need to be totally committed or, gods above, I might not come out of it in one piece.” Sirius waited a heartbeat before bringing in his godson in for a bone crushing hug. 

From the other side of the door, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and walked off to finish the preparations.


	15. The Ritual

One “chest” week later, Hermione surveyed the Black Family living room at Grimmauld Place. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall had done an excellent job of following her instructions on such short notice. All of the furniture had been removed and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Daylight was streaming in through the open bay window, daylight that would soon turn to moonlight. The hardwood floors were clean and clear of all debris. She knew that everyone was gone from the house except for her and Harry and Sirius. They had come up through the chest this morning and bid farewell to McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin. Lupin had offered to stay but Hermione had done her calculations with only 3 people (a powerful number) so she had firmly but politely asked him to leave.

The sun was setting and the moonlight would soon show through the open window. Hermione left the living room and found Sirius and Harry standing around nervously in the kitchen talking to each other, wearing only bathrobes. Hermione looked down at her own bathrobe and squashed down her nervousness. She had recited the spells and incantations so many times that she was saying them in her sleep. On the kitchen table were silver knives and bowls, white and black candles, the invisibility cloak, salt and twigs from the Enchanted Forest (courtesy of Moony himself). Hermione walked to the table and pulled her wand and the Resurrection Stone from her pocket. She placed them both on top of the shimmering Cloak. Sirius glanced at all three before looking away.

“Harry,” Hermione took his hands in her own. “If you ever need to stop, you know what to do.” Harry smiled down at her.

“I believe in you Hermione,” he said softly. He glanced at Sirius who nodded once and came to stand behind Harry. “We both do. I love you.” He leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips and she felt something stir under his bathrobe. Hermione giggled and pulled away.

“Knowing you are going to be dead for a few minutes doesn’t stop you from… that?” She pointed down at his robe. Harry laughed and shrugged slightly. Sirius puffed his chest forward extravagantly.

“The Black men have NEVER had a performance issue,” he said with a salute. Hermione and Harry giggled uncontrollably until the small timer that Hermione had set reminding them of sunset began to chime. Hermione took a deep breath and held hands with both men across the table. They formed a triangle above the objects as Hermione made eye contact with both of them.

“Do not fear,” she whispered, releasing their hands and shrugging off her robe. She took a deep breath and nodded to the men across the table from her. They removed their robes and waited for her command. Hermione did not look at their naked bodies, nor did she look down at her own. They needed to be pure like babes and without the confines of clothing and shame to complete this ritual Hermione muttered enchantments over the objects on the table in an old, forgotten language. She had warned them that they might not recognize the language as it was taken from Morgana’s time and not their own. When she looked up and nodded at Harry, he carefully picked up the Resurrection Stone and walked into the living room. Sirius followed and Hermione took up after Sirius, levitating the table in front of her. Together, the three of them walked into the living room, lit only by the moonlight and the fire.

Harry laid down in the middle of the floor, facing the ceiling and placed the Resurrection Stone in the base of his neck. Hermione could see him shaking, struggling against the power of the Stone, but she knew he was strong enough. Harry’s whole body was shaking slightly, whether from nerves, cold or the power emanating from the Stone but she didn’t have time to think about that. Sirius stood next to the table, naked as the day he was born and Hermione gave him a cursory glance before walking up to the table and picking up the two silver knives and two silver bowls. She handed him one of each and stepped up to Harry’s right side while Sirius stood on his left.

Hermione spoke clearly and steady in the ancient language as she brought the tip of the knife down to her arm. She made a shallow cut on the inside of her left forearm from the wrist to the elbow. She looked at Sirius out of the corner of her eye and was pleased that he was following suit. The pain was mild and she knew her adrenaline was taking over. She left her blood drip into the bowl. When there was enough she looked up and made eye contact with Sirius. They switched bowls. 

Hermione now let her blood drip into the bowl that contained Sirius’s blood and watched their blood come together. When her blood began to slow she knelt down next to Harry. He looked up at her with a smile on his face. Sirius knelt down on Harry’s left side. Hermione took Harry’s right arm and lifted it toward her mouth. She kissed the inside of his wrist as she looked into his eyes. Harry took a deep breath in and as he released it, Hermione used the dagger to cut him from wrist to elbow. As she let his blood drip into the bowl, Hermione realized that she may have cut him too deep. His blood was coming out more quickly than hers and she looked over to Sirius. Sirius had not cut too deep and he was looking worriedly in Hermione’s direction. She knew she couldn’t fix his cut until the ritual was over and knew she needed to move fast.

Hermione laid Harry’s right arm across his chest and Sirius did the same with his left arm. She quickly began to draw the ancient ruins on the ground around Harry’s body using the blood from the silver bowl, starting at his head and working down to his feet. Sirius recognized her urgency and moved as quickly as possible. As Hermione began to chant, Sirius could see the fire behind her beginning to get larger. Hermione was outlined by the fire as it became a living entity. Sirius watched as it grew and began to take on shapes. He recognized his old flying motorcycle and the Potter’s house at Godric’s Hollow. He saw the image of himself holding baby Harry in the hospital. He stopped writing the ruins entirely when the fire turned into James and Lily Potter. Sirius leaned back on his feet as the two faces of his best friends morphed into the body of Lily Potter.

“ _ Sirius,”  _ Hermione stopped long enough to hiss his name. Sirius snapped out of it and continued to write the ruins but he could feel Lily’s eyes on him and his face heated when he remembered that he was naked. Harry moaned and Sirius looked up to Harry’s pale face. His arms were crossed as if in death and his left arm was bleeding freely over his chest.

“Hermione,” Sirius said frantically, looking over at her. She was down by Harry’s feet, having almost completed her ruins. Sirius frantically began to dip his fingers in the blood and write the ruins on the floor.

“Slow down,” Hermione was standing above him, naked and terrifying and beautiful. The fire creating an orange glow around her body, the figure of Lily Potter peeking around. Sirius willed himself to take a deep breath and efficiently finished his half of the ruins. Sirius crawled over to Harry’s head, ignoring the pain in his own forearm and sat cross legged. He put his hands on either side of Harry’s head and held fast.

Hermione wrapped the cloak around her but left it open in the front. She glanced down quickly to make sure the Resurection Stone was still on Harry’s neck. He was losing blood quickly but his eyes were open and aware. She knew he was watching her every move. She grabbed her wand from the table and walked over to Harry. She nodded at Sirius who had taken up his position at Harry’s head. 

This was the part of the ritual that was open to interpretation, the location of the participants. Hermione knew that this needed to be done at Grimmauld Place. Harry didn’t feel safe or comfortable at Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place has been his home and his safety net for years. And he needed to feel as safe as possible for this. Sirius was the head of the Black family and Harry’s guardian which is she placed him at the “head” of the ritual. Hermione’s position was the most difficult. She could have stood at his feet but didn’t feel like that was her position in his life. Neither was standing off to the side. When she realized what her position was, and what her power entailed, she blushed furiously. Having to explain it to Harry and Sirius got her mixed reviews. Laughter, embarrassment, heavy teasing. But they all knew that it made the most sense.

She looked down at Harry. He was ghost white and his breathing was shallow. She felt tears prick at the edge of her eyes. She straddled Harry and leaned down to kiss him. She knew it must have been difficult for him. There was blood everywhere and he didn’t have much time. But she put the weight of her love and sexuality behind that kiss and pushed him farther. She lowered her body down and felt his erection against her. She pushed down onto him as she continued to kiss him forcefully. She knew he was in pain but she couldn’t stop. She needed him on the edge for this to work. She started to ride him, hard, and she dipped her fingers in the blood on his chest. She drew a sign on Harry’s forehead as she brought him closer to orgasm. Sirius leaned forward and she drew the same sign on his forehead then she drew it on her own forehead. This ruin was unique to the ritual and Hermione wasn’t quite sure what is meant.

She could feel Harry getting close. She looked at Sirius who was looking at her with wide eyes. His hands were firm against Harry’s head as Harry started to moan through his orgasm. Hermione put her hands on his chest and, with tears streaming down her face, muttered the ancient words that Morgana had used to kill Merline centuries before. Harry choked on air as the fire roared to life around them. It swirled in a circle and crashed over them but they could feel no pain. Hermione kept chanting as Harry choked for air and Sirius looked at the swirling fire around them. Hermione was still moving her hips and leaning her hands on Harry’s chest as he took his last breath and became limp.

The fire extinguisher around them and the only light was the moonlight streaming around them. Five seconds passed before the Resurrection Stone began to pulse with a blue light. Then a black mist burst from Harry’s scar with a scream. The fire abruptly roared back to life as the black mist swirled around them.

“ **You killed the only person that could have stopped the Dark Lord, you foolish girl.”** The mist screamed again and cackled. “ **You will never bring him back. You’re just a filthy mudblood.”** Sirius stayed planted, holding his godson’s lifeless head in his hands. He looked at Hermione. She had tears streaming down her face but a smile tugging at her lips. It was terrifying. The air around her seemed to crackle with energy and she didn’t move from her place on Harry. She raised her head and looked at the black mist.

“Andlát,” she said and flicked her wand at it. The mist screamed a death knell and disintegrated into the air. Hermione turned to Harry with an inhuman look on her eyes. It was all Sirius could do not to run away. Hermione had passed over into a realm that was not ours. She began to move with Harry inside her and brought her left hand down to touch herself.

Sirius stared as she pleasured herself. This was not part of the plan. She was supposed to kiss Harry and say the incantations and he would come back. Instead, she was… fucking him back to life? 

Hermione’s movements became more sporadic as she got closer. Sirius could hear her chanting “Amor Omnia Vincit” as she moved faster and faster. He could feel a stirring in his own lap that he couldn’t stop. Hermione looked at him as she began to crest and Sirius could swear her form changed for a second. Her hair took on an auburn tint and her eyes turned emerald. Sirius began to cry as Hermione reached her orgasm and slammed her hands onto Harry’s chest. 

Harry sat up with a gasp and the fire abruptly died down to embers. The Resurrection Stone rolled across the floor to the fireplace but the teens ignored it. Harry flipped Hermione onto her back and began to fuck her vigorously. 

Sirius looked towards the fire, and saw Lily waving to him sadly. He crawled over but she got farther and farther away, back into the fireplace. Sirius cried out.

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, his teacher, his lover, his everything. He knew the ritual had worked. He was exhausted but he couldn't stop thrusting into her. It was like a beast inside him that wouldn’t stop, moving his body against his will. Blood was dripping down both of his arms but he kept moving. He was reaching his orgasm again. Harry cried out.

Hermione felt the power stir within her. Her power as a witch, her power as a woman, and her power as the owner of the Deathly Hallows. They felt the power of witches past and the power of witches future. The power was raw and encompassing. 

The three cried out at the same time from anguish, from love, and from power and a blinding light erupted from the Stone. Their vision went black and they lay on the floor amongst the bloody ancient ruins of the Deathly Hallows.


	16. The Chosen One

Harry Potter stood alone on a hill at the edge of Hogsmeade. He wore simple black robes and kept his wand loosely in his hand. Witches and wizards had fled the area and a slight wind lifted the hair back from Harry’s forehead, exposing his scar. The temperature dropped as Harry stared down the path that led to Hogwarts. He sighed deeply and willed his body to look calm and relaxed, like he had been out for a leisurely stroll. He felt the unholy presence behind him before he could turn around.

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort barely whispered and the wind carried the name toward Harry. As Harry slowly turned, he recognized some of the 30 figures on either side of Voldemort: Nagini, the Malfoy family, Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix and Greyback. Harry’s nostrils flared when he saw Greyback but he kept his composure, sticking to the plan. Voldemort kept his wand in his hand, but at his side, unmoving. He laughed a loud high-pitched shriek that would have sent children fleeing back to the mothers skirts.

“And you come alone,” he breathed. “Marvelous.” Voldemort walked forward alone, narrowing the gap between himself and Harry to twenty feet. Nagini was a short distance behind him, Harry noticed. Then Voldemort stopped, lifted his chin and smelled the air. His smile dropped and he looked angry.

“What .. is that?” Voldemort looked around and his followers began to murmur and look uneasy.

“That,” Harry said, speaking for the first time, “is a power of which you will never know.” At that moment, Hermione Granger threw off the Invisibility Cloak and pointed her Elder Wand at Voldemort, her left hand clutching the Resurrection Stone. She looked beautiful and terrifying in a black tank top and black pants that hugged her body. Harry shivered as the wind picked up and Hermione stepped in front of her beloved. Her pupils were dilated and her arm was steady as she advanced upon Voldemort. Harry could see the confusion and hatred in his eyes.

“No, it can’t be,” he whispered. “How dare a mudblood hold the Deathly Hallows!” Nagini hissed loudly and lifted her head even with Hermione. Voldemort lifted his wand arm and began to cast. “Avada Kedavra!” 

Harry yelled and stepped forward but Hermione casually flicked her wand and disarmed him. Voldemort’s wand went flying into the hand of Hermione Granger and she smiled. 

“You silly man,” he grinned and pointed both his wand and the Elder Wand at his face, “You are no match for a woman.” Harry could not hear what spell she muttered but in the next moment, Voldemort’s body arched back and he was lifted off of the ground. He began to scream and Hermione walked closer to him and turned her wand slightly. Her smile turned sinister and Voldemort’s screams grew louder. Nagini hissed around and sprang toward Hermione. Harry expected it and cast the Fiendfyre. His months of training in the chest had paid off and he was able to contain the fire that burned alive the last Horcrux of Lord Voldemort. As the black smoke lifted and Harry reined in the fire, the Death Eaters began to charge forward. They met an invisible wall before they could reach Voldemort, some bouncing backward. Sirius Black approached from behind the Death Eaters with McGonagall, Remus, Flitwick and 50 students in tow. Flitwick had his wand arm raised and kept the invisible barrier strong. 

Sirius looked uneasily at the floating and tortured body of Voldemort before focusing his attention on the Death Eaters.

“It’s over,” he said. “Lay down your wands and you will leave here with your lives.” The professors and students all lifted their wands, prepared to battle. Ginny and Neville were in the front, next to Seamus and Dean. Fenrir Greyback took a step toward Sirius and laughed.

“We will never surrender to you,” he said with a scowl. “You have condemned your group to death. We will kill every one of you,” he pointed toward Ginny. “Except that sexy redhead in the front row. I’m going to take her home and-” Fenrir exploded in a mass of blood and fur and Sirius threw up a hasty  _ Protego  _ to save them the mess. A loud noise from the top of the hill turned everyone’s attention to Hermione Granger as the lifeless body of Lord Voldemort fell to the ground. She had her wand pointed at the space where Greyback had been standing only moments earlier.

“Death Eaters will all drop their wands now to suffer the same fate as Greyback,” she spoke as if she were inviting them all to dinner, with a casual understanding that it was their choice. Every single Death Eater dropped their wands. Sirius and the professors moved forward to collect the wands while the students kept their own wands trained upon the enemy. Harry stepped forward and put his hand on the small of Hermione’s back. She turned slightly to look at him, power and magic still radiating off of her body. 

“You did it,” Harry whispered in her ear. “You are the Chosen One.” He kissed her on the top of the head as she looked down at the Deathly Hallows.  _ So much power for one person _ , she thought _.  _ She picked up the invisibility cloak, grabbed Harry’s hand, and apparated out of Hogsmeade. Sirius heard the pop and looked up. He didn’t know when he would see them again, but hoped it wouldn’t be too long.

~~~

Hand in hand with Harry, Hermione walked toward the small cottage that she had seen Harry in all those months ago (weeks ago?). She passed the front door and went around back, walking towards the cliffs, overlooking the ocean. When she first saw this place, it reminded her of the Cliffs of Moher. Tall and powerful and beautiful. Dusk was falling and Hermione didn’t want to miss her chance before this was all over. When she got to the cliffs, she handed Harry his Invisibility Cloak. 

“This has been passed down in your family for generations. It belongs to you and I hope that you will continue to pass it down to your children.” Hermione paused a beat. “To our children,” she said, looking up into Harry’s eyes. He smiled and she saw the love that he held for her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She sighed slightly but pulled back. She had one more piece of business to conclude.

“This wand is mine, Harry,” she said. “When we went to visit Dumbledore and I disarmed him, the Elder Wand transferred its powers to me.” She turned the wand over thoughtfully in her hands. “He may not have known everything, but he always tried to do the right thing. And for that, we are grateful for his sacrifice,” Hermione looked back up at Harry and took a step back. “But there’s one more thing we have to do, Harry.” Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the Resurrection Stone. She looked to her right and Harry followed her gaze. Seeing nothing, he glanced back at Hermione, only to see her eyes fill with tears.

“Yes, yes I know Ronald,” she said with a hint of exasperation. Harry visibly jerked. Hermione looked back at Harry and held out her hand with the Resurrection Stone laying in her palm.

“Harry,” she said, a sad smile on her lips, “Step toward me and put your hand on top of mine.” He looked hesitant but hopeful. She nodded encouragingly. “This is what Remus trained you for,” she said. “We’ll do this together.” 

“I love you Hermione,” Harry said as he took a deep breath, stepped forward and put his hand on the Stone. Suddenly he could hear Ron arguing with Hermione.

“Bloody hell Hermione, let the man hold the Stone himself,” Harry heard Ron say from somewhere around his left elbow. “It’s not like he will choke on it or anything. He’s a grown man.” Harry looked to his left and couldn’t stop the sob from escaping from between his lips.

“All right there Harry?” Ron asked. Ron hadn’t aged. He was the same gangly 14-year-old with a mop of red hair and bright blue eyes. His head was cocked to one side and he was wearing a Chudley Cannons sweater. Ron took a step forward and made to put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hermione told me everything mate,” Ron said with a sad smile. “It’s not your fault,” he said. At this Harry began to openly sob. Hermione reached forward with her free hand and wrapped it around his waist. The golden trio stood like that for some time, Hermione occasionally murmuring words of encouragement and Ron looking slightly awkward while Harry cried for the death of Ron and his parents.

“I’m going to have to go soon if you keep up with this,” Ron finally said, breaking the tension and making the three of them laugh heartily. Hermione looked at Ron then.

“Do you agree with the plan?” she asked. Ron sighed and made a big show of rolling his eyes. Harry could not have been more thrilled with the whole exchange. Hermione turned to look up at Harry.

“I thought about destroying the Resurrection Stone but in the end, it’s a powerful tool, just like a wand or a cloak,” she looked back at Ron who nodded. “So I’m going to create an alter here, on the cliffs, next to your family’s cottage. So we can visit with our loved one whenever we want.” Harry’s eyes watered as he looked back from Hermione to Ron. 

“You mean,” Harry started but Ron interrupted.

“We can hang out whenever you want!” Ron exclaimed. “Although, not all the time because we’ve got this long term Quidditch game going. And you never get tired in the afterlife so we play for weeks at a time!” Ron looked up at the sky and then back at Harry and Hermione. “They want to know if I want to start a new game now so…” Ron rocked backward on his feet which made Harry and Hermione laugh at the same time. Harry turned back to look at Hermione.

“This is amazing, Hermione,” he said and kissed her on the forehead. “You are the most brilliant person I have ever known.” Hermione smiled.

“I know,” she said and turned to Ron. “We’ll talk to you later, yea?” she asked. Ron winked and turned to walk away.

“You bloody well better.”


End file.
